Violets are Blue
by Kyosgirl92
Summary: Lily's little sister Violet has gained magical powers, now follow her through her adventures in hogwarts with her sister the mauraders and one Snarky Slytherin how will she survive her magical education and the war brewing
1. Violet

"Petty! Lily! Come look at this." I cried out looking at the little violet spinning and moving in my hand on its own.

"What is it Vi?" Petunia asked running outside gasping at the little flower moving in my hand.

"Oh Letty that's great!" Lily said hugging me.

I looked at my other older sister hoping that her eyes would hold the same pride Lily's did but all I saw from the ten year old girl was sadness and disappointment as she looked away.

"Petty?" I whispered out with a pout.  
"Yeah, that is great sweetie." She said softly looking anywhere but at me.

"Petty are you made at me?" I questioned standing up and walking over to her.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Excuse me I was in the middle of getting ready for Jesse's party." She said running into the house.

I sat on the bench looking at the garden sadly running my fingers through my messy chin-length hair. I swung my legs back and forth since they couldn't reach the ground yet. Why did my sister hate me? I thought she would be happy she liked the magic just as much as Lily and I. So then why did she brush me off like making the flower move was pointless?

"Sev guess what we have another witch in our family!" Lily yelled to her best friend as she piggy-backed me to the park later that day.

"Petunia?" the eight-year-old asked looking curiously at the two of us.

"No…I don't think she will be magic." Lily told him setting me down her voice was upset like Petty's had been earlier.

"Then is it little Violet here?" he asked placing his hand on the top of my head and giving me a partial smile, nothing like he would give Lily, but better than nothing.

"Of course she was doing the flower trick. Why don't you show Sev, Letty?" She said grinning at me with pride.

I shook my head feeling really shy around the older boy. He bent down to look me right in the eyes his smile had widened slightly as his long black hair swung forward to tickle my cheeks making them heat up.

"Come on Violet show me what a great witch you are." He said his black eyes staring straight into my pale green ones.

I bit my lip looking away but held the flower I still had clutched in my hand out and concentrated making it move like I had earlier that day. It didn't look at clean as it did when Lily did it but I knew I would never measure up to my sister she was the best at everything.

Severus was smiling looking at me then up at Lily.

"I think Slytherin House will be getting another Evans shortly." He said gasping a bit as I hugged my arms tightly around his waist.

He smiled and picked me up hugging he had just said the nicest thing he ever could. I cuddled my face into his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his stomach when I felt like I was going to fall from his grip.

**AN: Okay so this is the prologue to my upcoming story. I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter Fanfiction and have become discouraged with the portrayal of one Severus Snape. He is not the evil conniving bastard everyone sees him as. He is my absolute favorite character and i thought he deserved a story that showed that side of him. On a side note yes i realize that he seems to be acting really out of character here but here is my reasoning. First he is eight years old obviously he isn't going to be the snarky double-agent yet, he hasn't had to much bad with his life. Yes his father is a bastard but i don't think he was to bad until Severus was actually accepted to Hogwarts. Second he is around Lily and he's always mellower around her according to his memories, he is in love with her always has been and always will be and yes I know he wasn't nice around Petunia but think that might be because of her obvious disdain of him and the fact that she is a muggle so when Lily's little sister who loves magic and Lily and wants to be like Lily is around and has finally discovered her own magic i think he would be a little more open to her. Also as a side note I do like Petunia so she also will be written how I see her which I know isn't what a lot of people think of her even after the last book was published. Please review especially if I got too out of character I'm still pretty young and would love for help polish my writing. Thank you for all of you who have read this insanely long Author's Note I know most people just skip over it**


	2. Loss of one sister Fear of another

I stood at platform 9 ¾ gripping my eldest sister's hand. Today was the day Lily and Sev were leaving for their first year of Hogwarts. I didn't want for Lily to be away for a year. I loved Petty but she was getting distant from me. She didn't seem to be able to stand me.

"You'll write every day right?" I said brushing the red fringe from my green eyes so I could look into my sister's vibrant green ones.

"I'll write as often as I can dear." She said kneeling down to hug me and kiss my forehead before straightening up, "Petunia can I speak to you?"

I watched as my two sisters walked off excluding me from the conversation but I didn't much care as I walked away from my parents to look at the station and went close to the train knowing I would be on there in two years time.

"Aww look at the little girl."

"Muggle by the looks of it…or mudblood but then there's not much difference is there."

"Scum why the Headmaster allows these vermin to come to our school I will never understand."

I turned around to see two girls and one boy. The boy had long platinum blonde hair, he looked far too old to be a student but what did I know he could simply be dropping a family member like I was. I might have thought he was cute if he weren't looking at me like I was nothing more than a rat. The older looking girl had a mess of untamable black curls and black eyes like Sev only hers held no warmth she held her wand in her right hand turning it as a primary school student would a pencil. Lastly there was a beautiful blonde girl who looked about Petunia's age she had long bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes she was looking at me as if I smelled really bad but she didn't seem to hold as much disdain as the other two.

I took a step back as I saw the blonde boy pull a long stick out that I knew had to be his wand and point it at my chest.

"Oh Lucy you scared the itty bitty first year." The black haired girl said smirking.

"Jumpy as a rabbit…like I said Cissa Bella they are vermin and nothing more. When you come to that conclusion floo me" he said grinning pushing me out of the way and making me fall on my bum.

I stood up rubbing my backside feeling completely embarrassed as the two girls laughed at me. I glared at them and stomped away back to my family and Sev. Petunia was sulking and Lily looked like she was going mental…maybe I should have told someone I was taking a walk.

"There you are. I thought someone had taken you." Lily yelled hugging me when she saw me.

"M'fine Lily." I muttered my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Lily she's fine let her go so she can breath." Sev said as the train's whistle rang. "Besides we need to get going or the train will leave without us."

"Alright Sev, bye mum dad Petunia." Lily said hugging each one in turn though Petunia pushed her off.

"G'bye Squirt." Sev said slightly affectionately giving me a small hug before grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her off to the train.

I smiled all the way back home and didn't notice until I went into the room I shared with Lily and Petunia that Petunia was ignoring me. I sat on her bed as she grabbed up her walkman to listen to her obsession right now, The Beatles, and read a magazine that she had read many times already.

"petty?" I asked softly.

"Get off my bed you freak. Do you think I want those freakish hands touching my things and possibly blowing them up!" she snapped.

"Petty what's wrong? Why are you treating me like this" I asked softly the back of my eyes prickling with tears.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"I've always called you that." I say softly.  
"Only my family is allowed to call me that!" she snapped.

"But I'm your baby sister." I say softly.

"Not anymore you're just a freak now." She said but there was no malice in her voice no anger no hatred just sadness and betrayal.

I laid my head on her chest hugging her "You're my big sister, you always will be even if you hate me you're always going to be the one I look to first" I whispered sadly.

After a moment she wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head and I could feel the tears slipping from her eyes. She was sad I knew she was she was sad that Lily and I would leave her soon and she was afraid that we wouldn't come back from our world of magic. She could convey all this in the small gesture she gave to me.

"I love you." I whispered before slowly dozing off in her bed like I would do when I had a nightmare.

**An: Lily is going away to hogwarts and leaving Violet alone with Petunia (btw if you want to know what Lily and Petunia talked about read the deathly hallows the prince's tale) i realized to late that in no way shape or form should Lucious be at the Hogwarts express he was far to old for that but oh well can't really do much now This is Petunia's first time trying to alienate her sister and it obviously fails...i do not want to here what a bitch she is though this goes for my whole story yes she didn't act perfect but i think she always feared losing her sister which is why she tries to cut them off before they can do that. If you think my writing isn't good or that i have one of the characters majorly off drop me a review explaining why because if you just tell me snape is out of character or you suck then i will ignore you. okay over and out**


	3. Letters from Hogwarts

"Mum you can't be serious she's a baby I can't take her. I'll be laughed off the face of the world." Petunia exclaimed loudly to our mother.

"I don't even want to go mum so it's alright." I said sadly running up to my room.

"See so please can I go to Patsy's party now?" Petunia begged mum.

"Fine Petunia just be back by midnight." She snapped at the girl.

I fell face first onto my bed a few tears escaped my eyes. I didn't want Petunia to leave me here all alone but she didn't want me around so it would the same thing if I went or not.

I sighed and picked up my latest letter from Lily she barely wrote at all since Christmas at least it was almost Easter and I would get to see Severus and her again.

_Dearest Letty,_

_I wish I could write you more but I have so much to do. Professor Slughorn expects so much out of me and I can't disappoint him. I can't wait to see you over the Easter Holidays. It'll be a chance to get away from that infernal James Potter and his crony Sirius Black._

_I'm pretty sure I mentioned them once or twice or one hundred times. They are the most insufferable prats around; they treat magic as if it is their god-given right to wield._

_Severus is getting a bit off here I wish I could see him more than I am able to but alas him being in that evil house hardly allows me access to speak to him especially because I am muggleborn._

_That Black girl that you wrote me about the one with the mess of curls has him wrapped around her little finger. Does he seem different to you and don't deny you're talking to him I know you send him a letter as often as you send one to me…if I didn't know better I would say you fancied our little Sev. _

_Well this is all the time I can spend on this letter. I love you baby sister and tell Mum Dad and yes even Petunia that I send my love to them._

_Much Love_

_Lily Amortia Evans_

I smiled I dearly missed my older sister and my Sev. I never had much in muggle friends to begin with and when I became a witch…well I felt it was pointless to make any new ones knowing I would leave them soon enough.

I thought what Lily wrote about Sev and agreed he was changing. What's worse though was that I didn't know if the change was for the worse or better. Yes he got cross with people more often but he was becoming more confident. Well I guess until next month when I get to see the two of them again I'll have to settle for letters. Sev at least writes me every week and his letters sometimes end up being three pieces of parchment long. He tells me about the spells he learned and the people to look out for but most of his letters is questions asking how I was doing and the likes.

Lily was right I did fancy Sev but it's not like it matters he fancies her. It was apparent to all of us during Christmas especially when he gave her that beautiful gold locket that had to have cost him nearly all his Christmas money. I smiled as I touched the bright green ribbon in my hair it had been a thoughtful gift from him and his reasoning had been an off handed comment I made about my hair always falling in my face now that it's finally grown out.

"Violet come down here, Severus's owl just dropped off a letter!" my Dad yelled up at to me.

"Okay Daddy coming." I replied running to the kitchen where Sterkte stood his leg outstretched nipping at my father every time he tried to take the letter.

"Unruly, rude owl" he muttered as I came forward easily taking the message from the owl.

"Should've come sooner dear…Mum made pancakes." I told her as I pet her head bringing her up to my room so I could write a response.

_Dear Violet,_

_Please excuse the fact that it took so long to get this reply to you. As the holidays approach our teachers seem to pack more and more into their lesson plans perhaps so we aren't wasting our holidays getting into trouble._

_About your inquiry into the challenge of the classes I can assure you that you will breeze through them just as Lily and I have. You are a smart girl Miss Evans and I am sure that you will be an asset to any house that gets you whether you wish to follow in your sister's footsteps (which I highly advise against, you may get overlooked if you attempt that) or if you get placed here in Slytherin with me._

_Also of course I miss you; you are the little sister that my mother was too afraid to have. I don't believe though that I am coming home for the Easter holidays, I would rather not spend my free time at my house and obviously your muggle sister does not like my presence at your home. I will see you this summer though and I promise to teach you a few beginner level potions that will help when you are feeling to sick to get out of bed for your mother's delicious breakfast._

_That is all the time I have for now. I will see you in a couple months time hopefully by then you will grow into those horrid glasses you mother forced on you right before Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

I smiled at Sev's letter hugging it to myself. He really was a nice person when he wanted to be. I was sad that he was unable to come for Easter but I understood. His father scares me, and even if Sev doesn't realize it I do know where those bruises on his arm come from.

**AN: not much going on in this chapter but I wanted to show a normal day at the household. I don't mean to make Lily out to be a bad guy I just think that she would get so far into magic that some of her homelife would feel boring and magic would take up her time. Yes Severus is acting nice and i want to address that before any more comments about him being to nice arise. I don't think Severus really started being abused until he got his Hogwarts letter before that came his father could ignore the strangeness of his child. Also before he got to Hogwarts he was around Lily, Violet, and his parents obviously with his father being a muggle and the way he is he will hold a certain amount of disdain for them but for Lily and Violet who both seem to care about him he will be nice. Especially because both are like him and him being so nice to Violet...he is in love with Lily, what do boys normally do when they want a girl to like them...they are nice to the family. This comment goes out to Risi and i thank you very much for your review. It's good to know that I am writing my characters in character.  
Jessica the reason I think Lucious was to old was Draco's comment in the second Harry Potter book how his father knows about the chamber of secrets having been opened fifty years prior...that led me to believe Lucious was there at the time and when I did my math the youngest I could get him was 28 it this point in time. It is my belief though that he is much older than Narcissa and because the purebloods a lot of the time seem to arrange marriages is the reason that this gap is acceptable. And thank you I do tend to speed through and forget to recheck. I apologize though because I have just checked my Deathly Hallows book and realized my thought process was wrong but I hope you see how I came to my conclusion that Lucious shouldn't have been there. I hope to get more reviews and critiques in the future these literally made my day. Hope you enjoy and continue reading**


	4. The Party

"Mum, Dad Vi and I are going to a party in Bath!" Lily yelled to my parents as she pulled me over to the fireplace with her hand filled with some sort of powder.

"Wait Lily what time are you going to be back? Who are you going to be there with?" Mum asked rushing over to us.

"It's a Gryffindor party Mary is holding. Don't worry mum I'll be back by curfew, I just thought Violet would like to meet her housemates." Lily said squeezing my hand.

"Alright dear just make sure to look after your sister you know the trouble she gets into." Mum said smiling at the two of us.

"Lily, will there be kids my age?" I asked worrying how the older kids might treat me.

"Of course Vi, Mary's little sister will be there and I heard Sirius is bringing Regulas, but you stay away from that boy if he's related to Sirius he can't be any good." Lily told me throwing the powder in her hand into the fire. "Guildhall, Bath" Lily said pulling me inside the flames that had just turned bright green.

My head started spinning making me hang on tighter to Lily burying my head into her shoulder before it abruptly came to a halt. While Lily kept her balance I fell over onto my hands and knees. I closed my eyes trying to make the dizziness go away before I stood up.

"Come on Vi we're going to be late." Lily said grabbing my arm.

She pulled me about three blocks and we stood in front a large mansion where strange music was coming from. Lily leaned forward and knocked twice on the door. Slowly the door opened to reveal a cute girl who was maybe an inch shorter than Lily. She had a mess of black curls up in pigtails her large brown eyes sparkling as she looked at the two of us.

"Lily! Oh we've been waiting for you. I was afraid you weren't going to make it!" She exclaimed hugging my big sister.

"Mary you're acting like we have seen each other in years rather than days." Lily said giggling.

"Well what can I say? It's boring without you around. Oh and this must be little Violet, she's so cute. She's going to have so much fun with Sara." Mary said kneeling down to my height talking to me as if I was three.

"It's nice to meet you Mary. My sister talks about you nonstop…well you and James Potter." I say wanting to get the witch's attention off of me.

"James really you must tell me about this Lily. Last I heard you were calling him a bullying toerag." She said giggling.

"Mary is she here yet…your Hogwarts friends are boring." A young voice came from the other room.

The owner of said voice walked out looking from Lily to me her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. She had short black hair and was decked out all in green and silver from the cute party dress to her headband. I grinned and skipped over to her knowing she would probably be more interesting than my sister's Gryffindor friends.

"Hello I'm Violet Anne Evans." I said brightly.

"Nice to meet you Violet….I'm Sara." The taller girl said brightly grabbing my hand.

She pulled me into the parlor. There was an overwhelming amount of people there more than I thought would be able to fit. There were three boys in the center of the room with wands drawn transforming everything that came within two inches of them.

"Those are James, Sirius, and Remus…they've been showing off ever since they got here and that black haired one yelled at me when I asked to try his wand." Sara explained.

I looked at the three interested. They didn't seem too bad at least not as bad as Lily made them out to be.

"Hey Evans I knew you couldn't stay away from me." The boy with messy black hair said arrogantly grinning before running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah right you toerag! Like I ever want to be caught dead anywhere near you." She called back in a huff.

"That's the boy you always talk about Lily?" I say smirking and trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Why you talk about me all the time do you?" he said sauntering over wrapping an arm around her making her even more mad.

"OH YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT LITTLE MISSY!" Lily yelled trying to get away.

"What? Why? I just wanted to know if this is my future brother-in-law." I said smirking going up to them.

"Who is this little girl?" James asked bending down to me.

"I'm her sister Violet Anne Evans." I replied a smile on my face.

"Her sister huh." He said sounding disappointed before turning away.

I glared and kicked him before running back over to Sara. She just giggled and took my hand bringing me over to the other witches and wizards who were too young for wands.

"Those bloody arrogant Gryffindors, thinking they can treat us like we don't exist." Sara mumbled out.

"Well once we get to Hogwarts we'll prove to them that even first year Slytherins are one hundred times better than third year Gryffindors." I told her brightly.

"What are you talking about? You aren't going to be in Slytherin. Sure we take half bloods…barely but a mudblood, no way in hell." A boy with long black hair and grey eyes said glaring at me.

"I was told I would excel in Slytherin…" I whispered softly before looking up at Sara. "What is a mudblood?" I questioned.

"A Mudblood is a nasty way of saying muggleborn. You and your sister are both…that way because your mum and dad are both muggles. Regulas is right by the way you aren't going to be in Slytherin. Not a single muggleborn has ever, in the history of Hogwarts, been sorted into that house." Sara said apologetically.

"Sev said…" I started softly tears in my eyes.

"Sev oh don't tell me your friends with Snivelous as well. Greasy git of a halfblood, that's a dark wizard if I ever saw any." A boy who looked a bit like a wild Regulas said coming over.

"Don't say that Sev is nice and good…if anything you'll be the dark wizard." I snap looking up at him.

"Well you're a spirited one, you'll defiantly be put into Gryffindor with that spirit but you're never going to live up to your sister little girl." He said placing a hand on top of my head.

"Take you hands off me you giant poofer I may not end up being better than my sister or Sev, but once I get my wand I'll be casting spells around you and your friends!" I cried out angrily.

"Fiesty, feisty maybe this girl will be a good ally for you Reggie." The boy said grinning at what I assumed was his little brother.

"Like I would ever be on good terms with a mudblood, especially one like her. What are they good for anyway." Regulas growled out glaring at me.

I returned the glare and stalked off. Why had Lily brought me here? It only made me realize how arrogant Gryffindors could be. I saw her red hair on the other side of the room and went to her. I wanted to leave right then. I ran up to her and tugged on her arm.

"Lily, please can we leave I don't like it here." I asked softly.

"We only just got here Vi give me a little bit longer." She said kissing the top of my head.

"Alright Lily." I whispered walking off.

I really didn't fancy going back over to the mean brothers or other younger kids. I liked Sara well enough but the others were rude and they all thought themselves better than me just because mum and dad don't know magic.

I went over to the sitting area and sat down on a squishy armchair and waited for Lily to be done socializing with her friends that she had lived with for the past seven months.

I looked up at the clock waiting and waiting minutes passed into hours and Lily still didn't look ready to leave. I had no idea how to get back home but that was where I wanted to be curled up on my bed reading a book on potions Sev had sent me just last month for my birthday.

"Why aren't you over with the other little ones." A timid voice asked from my side.

I looked up and saw the other boy that was doing spells, Remus I believe Sara said his name was. He gave me a tired but friendly half smile.

"I'm leaving soon…Lily said just a few more minutes." I replied.

"It's been two hours since your sister told you that…why don't you go over there they look like their having a good time." He replied kneeling next to the chair.

"I don't want to…they don't like me." I told him sadly.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" He asked softly.

"They don't like me because I can't be a Slytherin like them…because I'm a mudblood." I said softly looking down.

"Hey I'm sure you could be whatever you wanted to be, and not all of them are going to be Slytherin. I assure you that's far to many for one year." He told me.

"You sound like Sev…are you friends with him." I asked looking at the nice boy curious.

I really didn't want to hear anything bad about my friend. I saw him give me a sad smile and shook his head no.

"I do have a sort of respect for him, as long as he isn't hanging around Sirius's cousins." He said as consolation.

"Thanks for not saying anything bad about him…your friend there seemed enjoying trashing my best friend." I said sadly.

"They have some animosity…um hatred between them." He replied grinning.

"I'm ten years old, I'm not a dunderhead I know what the word animosity means." I said not meaning to sound so nasty.

"Sorry…well whatever house you are sorted into I'm sure they will be grateful for such a smart girl…of course what else would a sister of Lily Evans be. If you need any help when you get there you can always ask me." He said smiling brightly then looked up "'Lo Lily."

"Hello Remus. Are you ready to leave Vi." Lily asked looking down at me.

"Yes Lily." I said standing up. "Thank you Remus…I'm Violet Evans it is nice to make your acquaintance." I say brightly to the dirty blond boy.

"It was nice to meet you as well Violet. I'm sure we'll see great things from you in the future." He said shaking my hand before Lily pulled me over to the fireplace to go home.

**Okay sorry this chapter is so late certain parts I redid about five differant times and then I had to spend time planning my grad party thank you everyone who read the past parts and thank you even more to those who have reviewed. This chapter is more of a setup for things to come involving these two sisters I have no idea about my portrail of Sirius, first off I really don't like either him or James. James i grow to accept and i'm sure he matured but Sirius i don't think ever got out of the bullying phase so I may have made him meaner than he truly was the fact that only three were transfiguring things instead of four well I decided Pettegrew would have either stayed at Hogwarts or his house instead of going to the party, plus even if he was there he never really was the wizard the other three were. (I only say all this to stave off questions later.) I was feeling a little lazy and so i didn't look up how to spell Snivvelous. I hope I kept everyone in character  
Risi: I am glad you like the nicer Severous i was worried about the reaction to that and yes Petunia wouldn't want to bring her either way but still I wanted to show the growing distance between the sisters all three of them if you were to count the letter that was a tad impersonal. I am glad that you are enjoying it and i hope that I continue to write chapters that you like to read  
Whatsmyname: Sorry it took me so long to update i really did keep trying but then with the grad party and i also started getting major writers blok and personally i really don't like this chapter to much but i hope you find it at the very least readable.  
RoseWeasley123: I like punctuation freaks they can be a lot of help sadly though I am not really one of those and I have problems with punctuation, after about second grade my school stopped teaching punctuation until this year so i have never really been good at it...if you wouldn't mind maybe you could help me out with that Punctuation is one step closer to becoming a great author.  
Melissa: I'm glad you like the story and hope you keep reading I hope you do like where it goes.  
(Spoiler for everyone this story will be rated M I'm not sure in how many chapters or how long it will be but this story will span the first war and I will have it as a Mature story by the end.)**


	5. Bullies and Friends

"Violet! Come on silly girl. Do you want to miss your first day back." My mother called from the kitchen.

I grumbled and turned over I did not want to go to school Lily had kept me out passed midnight and I was still tired from that party that I didn't want to go to. She on the other hand gets to sleep in. Her Easter Break lasted one more week.

After a few minutes I groaned and rolled out of bed rubbing my eyes. Opening the wardrobe I grabbed a black skirt and white blouse with a grey vest out and smirked I might as well get used to wearing close like this. Quickly I got dressed grabbing the bright green ribbon and put my hair up into a high ponytail

Well look at our little angel. Up a little late dear, you're going to have to hurry if you want to make it to clas on time." Mum said smiling good naturedly at me.

"Love you mum, bye." I said smiling and running out of the house towards my primary school.

"Lesley dear hurry you're going to be late." Was all I heard before I plowed into a girl just a little smaller than I was.

"I apologize I wasn't looking where I was going" I gasped surprised.

She gave me a small bucktoothed smile and pulled herself off of the ground. Her short curly hair was in disarray.

"I'm sorry I should have seen you." She said shyly.

"Oh look at the time…we need to get going." I gasped in surprise looking at my wristwatch.

I grabbed the younger girls hand to hurry her along. It would have been my fault if she had been late. She looked like she was having a little trouble keeping up but I couldn't slow down tardiness was sorely looked down upon by most teachers in the school especially after a holiday.

"Please…Miss…stop." She whispered out sounding as if she couldn't get enough air.

I truly didn't think that was the smartest idea but I did as she asked seeing that she looked close to passing out.

She bent over double taking deep breaths which made me cringe this never helped when Sev, Lily, or I did this after running around. In fact this only made it worse.

"I'm Lesley…Lesley Molseed." She said smiling at me when she finally gained her breath back.

"Violet Evans." I said smiling before grabbing her hand again and hurrying to the school but not in such a quick pace.

Maybe if she looked bad enough though the teachers would forgive the two of us for being a little tardy but I knew that wasn't true. I stopped and knelt down knowing this would be quicker. She was smaller and thinner than I was so maybe she would be easy to carry.

"Get on. I am not going to be late." I told her simply as she climbed onto my back.

I stood up and was surprised she felt like she didn't weigh anything. Literally, she felt weightless. I gave myself a moment to ponder this before running the final four blocks to the school we were heading to.

I smiled and set her down outside the childcare building. She looked up at me confused when she looked at the hallway.

"Um Violet, I'm in second grade." She said looking up at me.

I blushed and apologized quickly but she didn't look any older than a kindergartener. I took her hand and pulled her to building w, which held students from second to fourth grade.

"It was nice meeting you Lesley. Maybe I'll see you at lunch or free time." I said smiling before running off to my classroom.

"Bye Violet." She said brightly.

I sat in class bored with what we were learning. Instead of taking notes I started doodling little pictures of castles and giant squids and everything I had been told about from Hogwarts.

It wasn't like anything this teacher taught me would help in my future…literally it wouldn't. According to Sev some witches and wizards lived their entire lives not knowing about anything, some even didn't know what a rubber ducky was.

"Is their something you find funny about the holocaust Miss Evans…and I had such high expectations after having taught both Lily and Petunia." My teacher said giving me a glare making me look down in shame for a moment.

"Well I'm not my sisters. I'm Violet Anne Evans. Not Petunia Jane Evans or Lily Amortia Evans, Violet and I don't appreciate you comparing me to them." I snapped out harsher than I meant to.

"Obviously. Now sit down and pay attention or you might get a surprise quiz for the entire class." She said snidely.

"It won't be surprise if you just told us about it." I mumbled incoherently getting a dirty look from some of my classmates.

"What was that Miss Evans?" She asked looking at my over her horn-rimmed spectacles.

"Just that you're the best teacher Ma'am." I said in a sugary sweet voice that was a pretty good impression of Lily when she was trying to get her way.

"That's what I thought…now everyone get out a sheet of paper because of your classmate you have a twenty point quiz, of course if you were paying attention you will do just fine." She said making the entire class groan annoyed.

"Nice going Evans" one of the boys sneered at me.

I just rolled my eyes taking out a piece of paper unsure if I would pass or fail, and truthfully I didn't care one way or the other.

"Miss Evans would you please stay for a moment." She asked as the others were dismissed for lunch.

I stayed in my seat looking up at her knowing what she was going to talk to me about. Slowly she took the few steps to my desk and sat in the chair of the person in front of me.

"Is something wrong dear…it isn't like you to snap like you did? Is everything alright at home?" she asked looking me in the eye.

"Everything is fine ma'am," I simply said.

"Are you sure," she asked?

"I'm sure." I said getting a little annoyed.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your sister going off to that school, does it?" she said hitting the nail on the head.

"A little." I whispered out.

She smiled a sweet smile and placed her hand on my forearm. She gave it a comforting little squeeze.

"I'm sure you'll live up to your sister and get accepted as well if you want to go there." She told me.

"That's the problem don't you see? Everyone is always comparing me to Lily and when it's not Lily, it's Petunia. Why can't I just be me? I'm not the pretty one, or the popular one, or even the smart one. What's wrong with just being me though?" I growled out I knew she sincerely thought she was helping me but it was just making me angrier.

"Nothing is wrong with being you dear. You're a bright sweet young lady." She said softly trying to calm me.

I nodded and smiled softly, "Can I go to lunch now ma'am?" I asked.

"Of course dear." She replied giving me her best smile.

I stood up from my seat and quickly left the classroom stopping at my locker to get my lunch and my potions book. I made my way out to the playground and sitting under a large oak tree away from the other children I ate my ham sandwich and read up on brewing a healing potion.

"Lookie what we got here." A heavily accented voice said.

I looked up at one of the boys in my class who just moved here from Scotland. He was much bigger than most of the people in the grade and although I didn't let it show, he scared me.

"Is there something you wanted Holls?" I asked politely.

"I just saw you sitting over here alone and wondered why." He said sounding sincere.

"I just wanted to read." I said mentally sighing in relief.

"Of course you did, you little nerd. You don't care about the rest of us because you're so bloody smart!" he growled out his eyes stealing over, "What are you reading anyway?"

He snatched my book away from me making my eyes widen. He was a muggle it was easy to tell he had no magical ability in him at all and I didn't know what he would think seeing the book. I was just relieved I wasn't reading a transfiguration book, the ones Lily had were ones that showed some items changing into others.

"What is this crap." He growled out reading a few lines. "Add three drops of unicorn blood to the solution and stir fifteen times anti-clockwise. We all knew you were weird but we never knew you were this much of a freak!" he yelled sneering at the book.

"Right, yes, I am a freak for reading this. Just give me my freaky book." I said standing up trying to jump for it.

"Artie, Susan come here look at what miss flower here is reading." He yelled to his two best friends who immediately at his side.

"Ugh what is this?" Susan said pushing her long blond hair out of her face.

"Can't you tell? It's obviously a recipe for some creepy poison potion she's going to feed us all." Artie said taking the book.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Susan said taking the book and ripping out the page ripping it up.

"What if all of this is poisons she's going to use on us?" Holls said smirking taking the book.

"No stop Sev gave me that." I cried out trying to grab the book from them.

The three larger kids just smirked and started tearing the pages out over my head. I really hated being so small.

"STOP IT!" I yelled tears in my eyes.

Suddenly the book was back in my hands still damaged but not completely destroyed. The three larger kids were all on their backs knocked out.

I took a few steps toward them scared of what happened and leaned over just as one of the monitors came over.

"Oh dear, Evans to the office NOW! Janet Kourtney I need help." He yelled going over to the three. "What are you waiting on Evans get your bum to the office!" he yelled at me.

I nodded picking up my book and walking slowly to the office worrying about my three classmates. I took a seat right outside swinging my legs as I waited for Mr. Stenner to come and tell the principle what he thought I did.

I saw him come around the corner and I stood up worried.

"Sir how are they?" I asked softly.

"They're going to be fine. I can't say the same about you. I don't know how you did it but there was no one else around so I don't see any how it could be any other person. I expected more out of you Miss Evans, what with…"

"Yes, yes because my sisters were such smart, pretty, sweet, trustworthy saints I'm supposed to be the same way." I snapped out not letting him finish earning myself a glare.

"The principle will deal with you. She doesn't like fighting." He said opening the door and stepping inside with me discretely wiping the few tears from my eyes.

**A/N: Alright first off i know this chapter isn't the best but I wanted one that first and formost shows Violet trying to step out of her sisters shadow (yes both of them) and become her own person. Second I wanted to give her a friend that wasn't Severus I love him and all but she needed someone for when he was at school. Also Lesley will play into the plot later on in a big but unforseen way. Now I have to explain first that my grammar has never been good and certain things I was unsure of how to explain in there (also i do not have the best punctuation skills for that I apoligize if you are a real nut about it.) Now I want to explain the school she goes to because I doubt anyone really understands how I thought it up. I have never been to England and don't know much about how they set up their schools but how i thought of it was that kindergarten and first grade would be put in the same school as preschool because (and I am not saying anything against the teachers) Kindergarten is only slightly more advanced than preschool and a lot of what is being taught is still what parents can teach and i think the same of first grade. Second grade on the other hand is getting into topics that can be a little harder for parents to teach their children. (I am not knocking Teachers I swear I actually want to be one so please no one take this the wrong way it's just the way I see it.) Next is a building for students 2-4 grade because i had to think of my own elementary school and because it only went to fourth grade that's what i did with this. then their is a school for 5-8 grade and then a high school. I hope this helped people out with understanding what Violet did. Lesley and Violet are both small for their ages which is why Violet thought Lesley would be in the other school. Last point I want to make so I don't get bombarded with questions about how Mr. Stenner thought Violet beat the three of them up, he doesn't understand it but she was off in a secluded place, there was only four children around three of which were out cold, our eyes force us sometimes to draw false conclusions. I thank you for reading this chapter I'm sorry it's taken so long to come out but it is my longest chapter yet so that makes up for it right, right. Okay I really hope you're enjoying this and don't be afraid to review I would love to see your opinion even if we disagree with each other it might bring about a well thought out arguement that will bring even more understanding into this amazing fictional story. :D**


	6. Bonding Time

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ROSEWEASLEY123 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE MY WRITING IS WORTH SOMETHING!**

"Violet fighting in school this isn't like you at all dear." Mum said when we got home.

"They took my book." I simply said turning away.

"Well was it worth getting suspended for a week and every magical book being taken from you for a month?" Dad asked angrily.

"A month! Why?" I whined.

"We can't have you using magic to hurt people. It's not right and they have no way of fighting back if you do use it." He simply replied.

"So it's fair for them to use their size and the fact that I don't have any friends to pick on me." I replied.

"They didn't physically harm you Violet." Mum said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand." I say softly not even pointing out the fact that I didn't mean to use magic and that they would have hurt me if they had the chance.

I walked up to the room I shared with my two sisters and laid on my bed. Lily was in the room getting ready for another magical party she was going to later that night.

"Do you like this dress?" she asked me smiling her sweet Lily smile that got her out of so much trouble.

"Yeah it looks great on you." I said not looking up.

"You didn't even look." She said frowning.

"Everything looks good on you Lils." I grumbled out.

"What's wrong sweetie. Did you want to come with me? I didn't think you had fun last night." She said sitting on my bed.

"I didn't." I said softly before looking up at her.

"Lily did people ever compare you to Petty." I asked after a few moments.

"Tuney…heh no. Actually a lot of people forgot we were sisters." She said smiling at me.

"Right nobody would compare the shy and beautiful one to the outgoing and sociable one." I muttered out.

Lily took my head and set it in her lap running her fingers through my growing curls. This used to placate me when I was younger and it was doing the trick now. I buried my face into her skirt so she didn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Why does everyone compare me to you?" I asked her not realizing I said it out loud.

"It's probably because, well, you do whatever you can to be like me sweetie. Letty is that what's making you upset? Are you trying to live up to me?" she asked sounding shocked by my question.

"I don't know any other witches though, not really at least. I thought mimicking you would help me understand this magic better." I whispered softly.

"Sweetie, oh dear." She whispered out softly. "You're going to be an amazing witch on your own merit. You don't need to copy me for that." She whispered kissing my forehead lovingly.

"Thank you Lily." I whisper sitting up and hugging her with all my strength tears still glittered in my eyes but I was feeling better.

A few minutes passed with me sitting in her arms being comforted by her when we heard the door behind us open and Petunia came in.

"Are you alright Vi?" she questioned.

No matter how cold she got I knew she still loved me. I knew she still loved both of us. I nodded and she came over sitting down on my bed to hug me as well.

"Mum and Dad told me about the incident. I knew that freaky magic would get you in trouble." She whispered softly trying to sound spiteful of the magic.

"What incident Letty." Lily said sitting me down on the bed between her and Petunia, who still was angry at her for reasons she wouldn't tell me.

"I knocked three kids in my class out because they took my book." I told her feeling ashamed.

"Letty you know magic shouldn't be used like that." She admonished.

"I know Lily." I replied softly.

She just shook her head and kissed the top of my head giving me a one armed hug.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for that party?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh right." She said jumping up and going to the vanity.

"Lily that color looks horrible with your hair and that lipstick yuck. I mean you don't want to look like a freak in front of the freaks do you." Petunia said grabbing the dark red lipstick and the bright eye shadow from Lily.

I smiled, they may not ever be back to the way they were but at least now they were trying. I watched as petunia pushed Lily into a chair took a very light pastel pink lip gloss and applied it to her lips carefully. Then she took a brown eye pencil and lined her eyes before putting on mint green eye shadow that made Lily's eyes pop anymore.

I smiled knowing what dress Petunia was going to put her in and it was surprisingly one of her own, one that she didn't fit in ever since her chest grew but one of hers either way. I stood up and went behind my sister brushing out her long hair before putting Petunia's curling iron on. Then I put her long tresses up into a messy ponytail with long tendrils to shape her face and took my hair ribbon from Sev and tied it into her hair. Checking the curling iron and making sure it was hot enough I curled the ponytail then carefully did the pieces framing her face as Petunia put a little blush on her cheeks.

"Well that's as good as your going to get. Granted you're still a freak but at least you look less freaky." Petunia sneered out, but Lily and I both knew it was a compliment.

"Thank you so much Tuney!" she yelled hugging the older girl making me smile.

"Yeah, yeah now get off of me freak." She said half-heartedly. "Shrimp this came for you. Dad was cursing up a storm. You should tell that creepy friend of yours to train that bloody bird."

I grinned and took the letter from Petunia and lay down on my bed to read it. This was the first time Sev had written me all break and I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Tuney I think our little sister fancies Sev." Lily said skipping over and taking my letter.

"Lily give that back." I cried out.

"Read it aloud Lily let's see what prince charming wrote to her." Petunia said smirking at my discomfort.

"My dearest Flower, how I have missed you since our little interlude during Christmas feast. I keep imagining your face bright red in the snow behind the house…Merlin Letty what did you two do?" Lily gasped.

"Keep reading. I never guessed the git could sound romantic." Petunia said looking as wide eyed as I did.

"Your swollen lips and sparkling eyes were the most alluring I had ever seen. I love you. I love you. I love you. Now Lily or Petunia if you are still reading this it has a charm on it. Only the letter's recipient can read this letter but I would give all my money in Gringotts to see your faces. It's bad to snoop now give the letter back to your sister." Lily read blushing.

I stood up and snatched the letter back from her shaking my head at the two of them who seemed more surprised at the end than the part with him expressing his love.

"You don't even know him. First, he would never express his feelings so openly like that. Second, I'm two years his junior, he is twelve. What twelve year old goes for a ten year old? He sees me as his baby sister. He's even called me that in a few letter, the baby sister his mum was to afraid to have." I said shaking my head at them.

"I knew that." Lily said crossing her arms not looking convincing at all.

"Mhm…can I read my letter in peace now?" I questioned glaring at the two.

Both rolled their eyes and Lily put the dress Petunia loaned her on while Petunia grabbed her walkman and started listening to it as she read her magazines.

As soon as I was sure neither were watching me I looked down at the letter touching it lightly happy to finally get my correspondence with my friend.

_Dear Violet,_

_First off I would like to wish you a happy Easter even if the date has already passed. Secondly I would like to apologize if one of your two sisters attempted to read this before you. Both are nosey and I am sure if your eldest sister were magical she would have been sorted into that infernal house along with Lily. I'm sure of the fact that if either of them had read it their face would put the Gryffindor house to shame though._

_To answer your question, yes I do miss you of course you will never get me to admit that aloud but writing it down on paper where only you will be able to read it makes it much easier. I hope you like the book I gave you for your birthday._

_Are people finally laying off the Lily comparisons? Do you have even a single friend yet and no I still do not count, neither does Lily or Petunia? On the subject of Petunia is she still ignoring your existence? Are you using your magic responsibly? You do know that if you aren't I will come back and knock some sense into you the muggle way._

_I hope you are not still worrying about which house you will be in. As I have told you one hundred forty-three times already (yes I did count), you will do fine wherever they place you. Yes I will teach you the pepper-up potion and a headache remedy. _

_Well this letter is getting long and because of Professor Mcgonagle's five foot essay on the techniques of transfiguring animals into household furniture my hand is starting to ache._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_P.S. It is good to hear you now like those dreadful things and that they apparently fit your face now._

"Look Tuney, she's grinning like a lunatic." Lily said loud enough for me to hear.

I looked over giving her a glare before smiling at the letter one more time and placing it in my drawer with Sev's other letters. I would write a reply later when Petunia or Lily weren't around.

"We shouldn't be teasing her Freak…I think our little sister really does fancy the greasy creep." Petunia said looking at me causing me to blush even brighter.

"Oh that's so cute!" Lily screeched talking me to the bed in a hug.

"Get off Lily." I muttered out pathetically.

"It's your first boy though sister dearest how can we not be excited for you." Petunia said smiling.

"I hate you both…I hope you know that." I growled out.

"Sounds like you freak, back when I found out about little Brian Peterson." Petunia teased Lily who just blushed.

"Just go to your party." I said as I blushed a bright red.

I got up to grab one of my fantasy books since I wasn't aloud to read real magic ones. Slowly I sank into the world of hobbits wondering if they were actually real and if this actually did happen seeing as muggles missed so very much it could very much be real. If it was I hoped I would have adventures like these when I got to Hogwarts.

**A/N: okay I realized that I kinda painted Lily pretty bad in a chapter not caring about her sister and such so I thought I would make up for it and show why Violet wants to be like her so very much. I see Lily as someone who can be a little airheaded at times about people but she's good at heart so I decided to really show that with the sisterly teasing and caring in this chapter. Also I decided to show that Petunia really does still care for her sisters a great deal cause if we think about it in Harry's time no matter how bad the Dursely's were to him firstly it was normally Dudley or Vernon that were mean to him and a lot of the Petunia meaness i can see coming from the fact that Harry looked so little like Lily and Petunia had to be hurting about losing her sister and her only link didn't have any characteristic of her except the eyes...okay that rant got away from me but my point still stands that Petunia still loves her sisters and her using the word freak in this chapter was kinda of like an endearment. Now about the letter whoever thought I was breaking down and making Severus soppy and someone who snogged a nine year old shame on you! yes Severus is nicer in his letters but that has to do with the charm on them and the fact that he feels able to tell this stuff to Violet and not be judged.  
RoseWeasley123: It's nice to know that you are enjoying my story and this chapter I dedicate to you because you made me want to write more. Your thought about Lesley is a nice prediction...I will not acknowledge it to be true or not but just the fact that somebody is predicting certain aspects of my storymakes me happy.  
Reviews really do make my day and make me want to write faster. I am not saying that if I don't get any reviews I will stop writing...that would be wrong of me, but when I see reviews i know people are reading and enjoying and I know what it's like to leave people hanging and I don't like that feeling or having others feel that way so drop me a review make my day and maybe get a chapter dedicated to you.**


	7. Goodbyes and Flashbacks

**I dedicate this chapter to ILuvTwiBoyz whose review helped me ignore my writers block to bring you this chapter.**

"Bye Mum, I promise I'll write more often! Love you dad, don't worry I'll make sure Sev knows to teach his owl flesh is not a substitute for mice. Petunia lighten up…you're going to either end up an old spinstress with fifty cats…or in a loveless marriage with a boring overweight angry man and a boring overweight violent son! Vi calm down with the magic the kids at your school are no where near as spectacular as you even if you didn't have magic they wouldn't be." Lily yelled as she climbed aboard the red and black train.

"Don't scare you're parents to much with your magic…muggles." Severus said shaking his head placing a hand on top of my head.

"You better write me Mister Snape." I said hugging him.

He cringed about and sighed but did not push me off which made me smile even if he didn't hug back. i stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek but due to his unexpected growth spurt sometime between Christmas and Summer Holidays i could only reach his chin.

"Don't get all caught up in your dad either he doesn't know what he's talking about…stupid git." I whispered backing off.

"Trying to take our youngest from us boy." Dad said in his best intimidating voice to which Severus only sneered.

"As if i would have to take her from you. She'd come willingly shouldn't be surrounded by dirty muggles." he growled out to quiet for my father to her.

"Sev not that again muggles are just like wizards some right gist and some perfectly nice people." I snap when my parents walked up to the train to say a last goodbye to Lily.

"There is no good anywhere, in any person." he said turning around.

"Severus wait…ugh this is why you think you win all arguments because you don't give anyone the chance to argue back." I joked grabbing his arm to which he hissed out in pain.

"What did he do to you Sev" I whispered pulling with all my might to see what I had just touched.

"Nothing I can't handle…at least it was me and not mum." he said quiet enough knowing I wouldn't let him go until he gave me some sort of answer.

"You're sure you're okay." I asked softly gripping harder forgetting about the injured area for a moment.

Agony crossed his face, "I will be as long as you don't do that again." he snapped hatefully making me take a step back.

"Oy Snivellous can't find someone your own size to pick on." came a familiar arrogant voice.

"Oy Black why the need to ice on someone who can strng a proper sentence together…are you envious." I yelled black glaring into his grey eyes.

"Is that you little Evans. Hm grown a backbone I see." he said giving me his arrogant smirk.

"Sirius just leave them be." Remus said pulling the larger boys arm.

"That's little Lily…she's gotten a little cuter…still doesn't compare with her sister though." Potter said coming up to inspect me.

"Probably as close as you could get to Evans Jamie-boy." Black said putting him in a headlock.

"I have a name you know…and like hell he could even get with me." I snapped a little hurt at the comparison.

"Lets just get a compartment guys." Remus said trying to pull the two boys away.

"You're Lily's little sister…um what was it? Viola." a short blond boy with shady eyes said coming up to me.

"Violet Anne Evans." I muttered out.

"Nice to make you're acquaintance…Peter Petegrew at your service. I'll be your guide at Hogwarts." she said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm not going this year and if I was I would have Sev or Lily or Remus as my guide." I said shuddering and wiping my hand on my skirt.

Sev took my shouldered and pulled me back giving the four boys a glare. Peter backed off behind James as I stood behind Severus.

"Already got her brainwashed you greasy git." Sirius mocked.

"Come on Sirius, you have to admit it's impressive that he has a girl even if she is a baby and really isn't up to the caliber of anyone at Hogwarts even our little Snivelous here." Jamessaid in the same mocking tone

"James! Sirius! That is enough your going to make the poor girl cry." Remus said glaring at his two friends for a moment before coming over to me and bending down so he was eye level.

"Lupin back off." Sev said protectively.

Remus ignored my friend leaning forward he gave me a hug and kiss on the top of the head. He backed off a bit when he heard Sev growl.

"Seems Remmy has a little crush on the undeserving witch as well." James muttered to sirius.

"I apologize for them. You didn't deserve what they said neither of you did and i think i need to have a talk with them about proper etiquette." He said giving me a small smile.

I leaned forward and hugged him he was a nice person and would be a good friend if I did end up in Gryffindor.

"Thank you Remus…have a good year." I told him softly.

He smiled and stood up nodding respectfully to Severus before grabbing James and Sirius's arms and with strength that his body shouldn't possess he pulled them away and onto the train.

"Thank you for protecting me." I said brightly smiling up at Severus.

"I couldn't let them try to brainwash you into thinking to highly of their house." He said turning away and finally boarding the train as the whistle blew signaling it was about to leave.

Mum and dad came back to where I stood and watched the train start moving away. My parents smiled mum had tears in her eyes as they waved their perfect middle child off for another year of thrills and adventures.

"The house is going to seem so empty without her." Mum sighed watching the black and red train depart.

"Now dear don't say have to vivacious daughters that will fill up our time. One of which seems to have a knack for getting in trouble." Dad said giving me a pointed look which I ignored.

It was true though. Ever since that party I have wanted to prove myself asmy own person not just Petunia or Lily's little sister and it has worked remarkably well if i do say so myself. I would never be the pranker that those four insane boys in Lily's year were nor would i want to be but i did get my fair share of detentions along with Lesley. Not even two years could of age and a year of school separate us.

After I got back from my suspension Lesley sought me at and demanded to know how in the world I had managed to beat those three bullies up. Of course I didn't tell her right away at least not until that day.

_"Come on Violet." she said taking a small breath. "Tell me and I'll leave you alone." she said taking a deeper breath._

_"I don't want you to leave me alone. Just trust me when I say i can't tell you." I tried to reason with her._

_"Why in the world not. Do you think that I'm not reliable or that i'd be able to use whatever technique you used on somebody." she said breathing a little more deeply than usual._

_"Calm down Les, you're going to give yourself an asthma attack." I said looking at her_

_"Please tell me Vi. You know i can't let anything go once I'm curious." she whispered out breathing quickly now._

_"No Lesley I really can't tell yo…you're lips they're turning blue!" I yelled and sure enough the slight bluish tint had entered her lips showing she was having one of her infamous asthma attacks._

_"My…Inhaler." she whispered out having a few big breaths in between her eyes showing fear._

_"Hold on where is it." I said rifling through her bag trying to find the device needed for her to counteract the effects._

_"Top…Right." she whispered out reechoing out her hand._

_I opened the pocket up and jumped back as the inhaler flew out of the bag and into her outstretched hand before she shakily brought it to her mouth._

_I stared at her in disbelief the magic hadn't come from me. I knew that much, in my fear i wouldn't have been able to get it directly into my own hand and summoning was easier than giving to someone else._

_After a few moments she looked up at me and blushed a pretty pink. She looked away and grabbed her bag away from me she put her inhaler back in it and started walking away._

_"Magic!" I exclaimed._

_"Don't tell anyone. Please, mum and dad are going to kill me for that, and in front of others. Lord I'm such a freak!" she lamented._

_"No you're not. You're a witch." I said then started laughing._

_"What pray tell is so funny?" she questioned._

_"I finally decide to make a muggle friend and it turns out she's one of the few witches in the school." I say chuckling._

_"Muggle?"_

_"A non-magical being. God you must be muggleborn like Lily and I if you don't know any of this. There's a whole world that I'm going to have to show you…oh if only I could show you my books, but they're still locked up for now." I said sighing but smiling brightly._

I grinned remembering my witch friend back home. I still hadn't told mum or dad about her being a witch. I think it would break their hearts. As much as they try being supportive of this whole magic thing they just couldn't. They grew up in the time of lunatic christians that defied anything different especially the sacrilegiousness of magic. The two of them thought maybe, just maybe, if I had something besides them and Petunia that I wouldn't be as drawn into magic as Lily was.

"Back home now kids. School in the morning and we can't have you go in without your holiday work done…don't try and tell me it is Petunia i looked at it before we left you can do much much better." Mum said ushering us out of the station and to her and dad's car.

**AN: Well that is it for another chapter folks...i actually like every part of this chapter and i will not justify any of it like i have previously because i think it stands on it's own merits...oh yes and the severus part in the middle was actually the last part I wrote...I was just going to have Lily jumping on the train as it left but then i thought "I want more fluffy Sev" and I want to reintroduce Remus.  
RoseWeasley123:Thanks for the review I love getting them especially from you every one of them makes me smile  
ILuvTwiBoyz: Thank you so much for the review your review made me blush in a good way and helped me work through a bit of writers block that was starting to capture me and write this chapter so I thank you ma'am  
I want to point out...to anyone who will read this...I know where this story is going but getting there is kind of hard on me and therefore writers block takes me over quite easily...but you really can help if i get a few good reviews i power through the writers block (I swear to you though I will continue this story even if i don't get any reviews it'll just go slower) Love you all have a good summer (Chapters might come slower first time in college 17 credit hours and i'm trying out for the play...how crazy can I be)**


	8. The Hunt

"Violet…do you think we'll be liked at Hogwarts?" Lesley asked looking at me worriedly.

I smiled a bit she was very much like I was when I was her age. Poor girl was bright but infinitely shy. She also had problems making friends because of her uncontrolled magic. I had the luck to pretty much grow up around it though which made me much more comfortable with my magic than she was.

"Of course, you're going to have tons of friends and the envy of your class." I replied smirking at her.

She gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against the big oak tree on the school grounds that we had claimed as our own. I ran my fingers through her hair enjoying myself as i got to act as a pseudo older sister. All my life I was the baby, the little sister who needed protection. It was nice to offer it up for a change and to be another's role-model.

"Have you finished _Transfiguration Through the Ages_?" I asked her after a moment looking down on her.

"Nearly. I just have one more chapter to go," she said smiling up at me pride in her voice…she did just get the large tome a week ago.

"Then would you like me to bring _Hogwarts: A History _tomorrow for you to read?" I asked knowing this was the book she most wanted to read and i couldn't really blame her.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind!" she exclaimed her eyes lighting up then dimming as the bell rang. "The bell."

"I'll see you in just a few hours." I said giggling as I helped her up.

"I don't like Mr. Mackmarrah, he's always yelling and calling us stupid and that he's seen turnips with greater brain power we have…just last week…lets just say his beautiful head of hair is no longer around," she said blushing.

I laughed and shook my head before taking her hand. I pulled her towards the school knowing she wouldn't go in otherwise.

"I have to see that…and maybe give him one of Sev's glares, I can be a little late." I said softly to her.

I walked into the classroom to see the once good looking teacher standing up front with his back turned to the board. On his obviously bald head he had a toupee that looked like a drowned rat. As Lesley took her seat in the middle of the class I took an unclaimed seat behind a kid who as taller than I was.

"Now you pieces of dung we are about to go over World War II, now who can tell me when the war started…assuming you all know what World War II is," he said in a condescending tone which made me glare though he couldn't say it.

I saw the girls cowering away from his glare all but a few and the boys sat stoically not meeting his eyes. This kind of fear was not good for young students. Merlin even Sev was nicer and he was the snarliest most condescending person I knew.

"No well I should have expected as much from you turnip heads. The war was started in…"

"Sir…1939." I heard Lesley whisper out.

"Well, Ms. Molseed I see there are some brains in that tiny head of yours. Nevertheless you know I require a raised hand!" he yelled at the young girl.

"Yes sir" she whispered and I heard sniffling.

I gritted my teeth not saying a word I wanted to see this listen to the end. He went on to ask more difficult questions that third graders really wouldn't know…Merlin, half the stuff I didn't know and as was said by most of my teachers I was advanced for my age.

All in all for girls cried three boys had to jump out of the way of a piece of chalk or the eraser thrown at them, and Lesley had preformed accidental magic twice, not that anyone noticed. The first was a hanging skeleton in the corner fell from its perch without any provocation, the second was the desk I was sitting at's top nearly popped open, if not for my reflexes i would have been discovered.

"You are all disappointments to the human race and it is a pity that your parents didn't terminate every single one of you," he spat out.

"Okay thats enough how in Merlin's name did you get you be a teacher..or better yet why wool you want to be one as you do not seem to like children!" I yelled standing up as I saw a some girls and even two boys who knew what he meant start sobbing or dry heaving as they kept themselves from crying.

"Who are you to question my teaching methods little girl!" he yelled.

"A concerned sister." I snapped. "All these students deserve much better treatment than you've been giving them. I wouldn't be surprised if any of them just stop coming to school because of fear of you!" I snapped putting on my best Severus glare.

"As I said before little girl this doesn't concern you now where are you supposed to be, the preschool," he sneered back not impressed with my glare.

"Actually I think I have a little appointment with the principle. He deserves to know what kind of staff he is employing. Or maybe I should tell these students parents directly, wonder what they'd say if I told them you think their precious children should have been killed before birth…not only that you think that but that you stated it to their children." I said thinking I had the upper hand.

"I don't think so little missy, come along," he said grabbing my ear tightly and pulling me out of the classroom towards the principles office.

I had threatened to go there but I knew I couldn't go immediately. With my track record I knew the principle wouldn't believe me over a respectable teacher.

"Hurry along girl," he said tugging my ear harder.

"You're going to separate my ear from my skull" I grumbled.

"Do you really think I care. You deserve it for sneaking into my listen, skiving your own class and then telling me you think I'm not a good teacher," he hissed out.

He pulled me into the principles office where i got a good dressing down and he got off scot-free. I glared at him as I left for my class with a week of detentions clapping his erasers. Erasers that I knew he would be throwing at students.

"I have my eye on you sir. I will make sure you pay for making my little sister cry and fear to come to class." I growled out stalking off to the fourth grade hall and into my class interrupting the math lesson sitting in my seat I passed the note up to the teacher not even looking at her.

"Why did you do that. Now you're in trouble and he's in an even fouler temper." Lesley said softly.

"I've spent to much time around Sev. I thought because of that I could intimidate him." I replied sighing. "GOD HE IS A GIT!" I yelled out for the forest around us to hear making Lesley giggle.

I just shook my head smiling and knelt down to pull out the bag I had of potions supplies. I saved every pound I had gotten since I found I was a witch so I could buy a few of my own magical books and potions supplies.

"Which one today?" I asked looking at her.

"How about this antidote, it seems simple enough," she said pointing at the book.

"Okay Sev said this step isn't needed though." I said crossing out the 'mash dung beetle eyes'. "Says they work better whole."

"You talk about Snape more than your own family." Lesley mused tying her short hair back.

"Do I. I never noticed." I replied taking the ribbon from my pocket and tying back my own tresses.

"You're oblivious. He might as well run your life. Forget being compared to Lily and Petunia and those evil Gryffindor blokes will name you Snivelous 2.0." She said softly.

"You're crazy Lesley I don't act like him…most of the time, well much…not always…not every second surely…oh bollocks I am Severus 2.0. Finally I break out of my shell and out of my sister's shadow and end up acting like the bloke I fancy." I groaned.

"HA FINALLY YOU ADMIT IT!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Oh shut you're tr…Sterkte?" I said softly as said owl landed on my shoulder. "You're a little late in the day aren't you?" I said softly taking the two letters from the owl.

"What is he doing here?" Lesley asked and I merely shrugged and handed her the letter that was addressed to her.

_Dear Violet,_

_I'll be killed if they found out I am warning you as I have sworn on my fathers life that I would keep this a secret. As you know I don't much care for my father's life though so it doesn't bother me lying. I digress though what I am writing to you about is to hide for the time being I used a school owl to send a letter like this one to your sister and family and to Lesley's family._

_Something bad is going to happen. I don't know all the details but I do know that it is something akin to a hunt. A hunt for people such as you, muggleborns and their muggle family. I cannot say who I heard this from. They made sure that information was impossible for me to say or I would have gone straight to Dumbledore with this information._

_There is a group of pureblood. Pureblood fanatics to be more technical. They want nothing more than to have all filth expunged from Hogwarts before it even gets there because they can do nothing once you are in the halls. Someone slipped to them that Lily Evans sister lived their and because they see how intelligent and intuitive she is they decided that any sibling would be the same and must be eradicated. The name of these people as a whole are death eaters they are the henchmen of a man who shall not be named (although they call him their dark lord) he is a maniac and I truly fear for your safety. Get out of sight don't come out until my owl comes to you once again._

_Please Violet I know you do not like listening to what people tell you but do this for me, for your sister. She needs you and to a point I do to so please take Lesley for I know she is with you right now and go as far as you can from your residence hide in a tree if you must but just bloody hide!_

_Sincerely,_

_A very worried Severus_

I looked up into my friends equally fearful chocolate orbs. I grabbed her arm pulling her to me and placing her on my back.

"Quicker we need to hurry." I said trying to cast the featherlight charm on her.

"Will they hurt my parents?" she asked softly.

"If they find them. If you aren't there though there is no need to hurt them. Your parents are smart though. They won't get hurt." I told her confidently.

I grabbed my messenger bag dumping it of all it books and stuffed her jacket and leftovers from lunch into it along with my own. I had no idea how long we were going to be hiding and it worried me going with such little stuff but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm scared Violet," she whispered burying her face into my shoulder.

"I'll take care of you Lesley. That's what big sisters do." I whispered as I started running away from the area so near to my house.

These woods were a second home to me. I spent every moment of free time with Sev and Lily exploring them. I looked up seeing the treehouse Sev, Lily, dad, and I had made back before I knew I was a witch. It was well hidden by the leaves. This was our sanctuary when we were sad or needed to go someplace no one could find us. Dad had told us every kid needed one, we invited Petunia to help us but even then she didn't want to be around Sev.

"Hold on tight." I whispered as I started climbing the up the low branches until I was up about three times my height.

Then there in the tree was a secure ladder. The actual tree house was nearly at the top of the ancient elm tree and was covered quite well. I climbed through the doorway and sat Lesley down before going to the chest a pulled out a blanket for us to lay on or under depending how the day would turn out.

Next I pulled out a little diary that was always kept in here.

"What is that? What is this place?" she asked confused?

"This is our sanctuary and this is the journal Lily Sev and I keep when we come up here. It's sort of a way to show us things could always be worse." I said grabbing a pen from in the trunk and writing what had happened.

This was customary for us. We would write down what had made us seek sanctuary and then read the event right before us to keep any of us from getting to bitter and thinking that the world was out to get us.

"Since we have time could you read some to me? Or is it personal?" she asked softly.

"Of course I'll read some to you." I said smiling and going back to the last date.

"25 December 1971. Funny that I should find myself here on the most holy of days in the year. They're at it again and I couldn't take listening to them. Normally I would have gone to see Lily and Violet but as it early Christmas Day I knew they would want to spend time with their family. So I sat in my room listening to that man yell at my mother calling her names that I cannot and will not repeat because you are probably reading this Violet." I chuckled a bit at that.

Sev always knew me better than everyone. I smiled and scanned it before continuing not wanting to use foul language in front of my pseudo sister. Reading the rest of it I knew I couldn't in good conscious read it out loud. Severus did not know Lesley well and wouldn't want his secrets that he hadn't really even confided in me to be confided in her.

"Um lets go to one of mine." I said flipping back a bit to find one that I was willing to share.

"14 February 1970. Petunia can be a right foul git when she wants to be. She just had to tease me with her ten Valentine's Day cards I don't think she meant it but it hurts. I didn't get a single one and even though mum says it's because I am only seven and I know she's probably right but I was hoping a certain boy would at least kind of think about me today. I should have known better though I'm never going to be as good as my sisters who constantly are being congratulated on something and have millions of friends. Sometimes I wish I was an only child. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so weird. Sometimes I wish I were an ordinary muggle with lots of friends. All Valentine's Day does is make me feel even more lonely. Sev and Lily have each other. Petunia has ten boys who like her and I just hang on the coattails of my sister and probably future brother-in-law." I read laughing a bit at how dramatic I had been as a child.

"Did you really feel that way." Lesley asked quietly.

"Yeah, technically I felt that way until we met and even sometime after." I said simply. "Sev came up this day though. He messed up his gift for Lily. He tried drawing her a fairy and botched it up pretty bad. When he gave it o Lily she forced a smile telling him she loved it. Lovely Lily though was surrounded by boys who made fun of it and kept calling him a little pouffier."

"Severus a pouffier," she laughed.

"My thoughts exactly we stayed up here for hours together not really talking just kind of sulking together although Sev did try to figure out the boy I fancied was. Never thought it could be him." I said softly frowning.

"That's to bad. Maybe it's for the best though," she said sympathetically.

"Maybe" I replied running my hand through my tangled locks.

After few seconds I stopped and reached back to check and sure enough my long hair was out of the ribbon I had put it up in. My eyes widened as I looked around then out the window not seeing it.

"What's wrong?" Lesley asked looking at me.

"My ribbon. I don't know where it is." I screeched out.

"Calm down. We'll find it after the death eater people are gone. We can't draw attention to ourselves now," she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I knew she was right but that ribbon was important to me. It was special and it felt wrong not to know where it was.

"The first real present he gave me and I lose it." I whispered sadly.

"We'll find it I…" she said covering her mouth as she heard a twig snap.

We both laid down flat by the window our breathing was ragged as we feared discovery. I had an idea who could be down there but I feared discovery and kept my head down.

"They can't just be nowhere Lucy," came a singsongy type voice making my breath catch.

"Why he insisted we search out these mudbloods I'll never fathom Bella." came the same male voice as what scared me a little over one year ago.

"Cissa has to be initiated especially if you want her to be yours when she graduates. Besides the younger they are the less pain tolerance they have and the more they scream," the girl said and I clamped a hand over Lesley's mouth as she nearly audibly gasped.

"You're right Bellatrix dear. She isn't as jumpy as she was you know. I heard her stand up to that disgrace cousin of yours and that pitiful blood traitor."

"Probably going to be one of those proud Gryffindors then. Oh that would be a lot of fun. We could take bets on how long it will take her to scream. See how long it will take for her to break."

"Bella dear you are positively evil the Dark Lord will approve."

"That's only if we find these infernal mudbloods." she growled out.

"Lets search more then."

I heard them move away but didn't bother to move myself I was to worried any movement would have them running and I really didn't want to deal with those to. Black was easy these two were mental.

Slowly it grew late and I quietly hummed a lullaby moving only enough to grab the blanket and drape it over Lesley. I would stay up as watch out but she should get some semblance of rest.

Early the next day Sev's owl came flying down to us with a red enveloped letter in its beak. He landed on Lesley's back rousing her from her rest.

"I guess this means their gone." I said tiredly.

"I guess so," she muttered rubbing the sleep from her eyes and grabbed the letter which she just noticed was now smoking.

My eyes widened and I took it from her not wanting it to burst into flames in her hands. Seconds after I took it as it burst open and then turned into what was almost a face.

"LESLEY SUSAN MOLSEED HOW COULD YOU! I TOLD YOU BOTH TO LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER I TOLD YOU EXPLICITLY NOT TO SPLIT UP OR LET HER GET CAUGHT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRYING! I DON'T LET ANYONE SEE THIS PART OF ME BUT I TRUSTED YOU. I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP HER WITH YOU AND NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID. SHE HAS TO MUCH GRYFFINDOR IN HER! TO BOLD, TO BLOODY PROTECTIVE! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET CAPTURED! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE OF WITCH!" yelled the letter in Severus's voice.

I looked at the letter confused as it tore itself up. I pulled a piece of paper out of the journal to send him a reply completely confused. Lesley was shaking tears in her eyes.

"He's upset and doesn't know what he's saying. Why does he think I got captured though?" I whispered.

_Dear Sev, _

_Who's acting like a Gryffindor? I stayed in our sanctuary with her. I swear you've gone off the deep end. Besides why should she protect me. She is two years my junior. Next time you insult my friends or send screaming messages I will retaliate the muggle way. As you can clearly see I am just fine. I hope you apologize to Lesley we had a bad night and a close call with Trixie and Lulu. Never send those red letters again and stop acting like a git._

_Love,_

_Your Little Sister_

I wrote hoping it sounded ambiguous enough that if captured whoever read it wouldn't understand as anything but sibling arguments.

I sighed and tied the letter to Sterkte's leg and sent her off before hugging Lesley. I laid down I would be skipping school obviously and I just wanted to sleep here. I saw Lesley smile and lay down next to me cuddling up to me as I pulled the blanket over the two of us. We both fell quickly into the arms of sleep.

**AN: Okay another chapter is finished. I apoligize for the length of it. I realize it's nearly two thousand more words than normal (in case you didn't realize it that's one hundred percent fact.) I just recently got a new laptop and it's hard to judge length on it. innitially I was going to end it after Violet got in trouble...again but that was only four pages and in my mind an insult to all you readers so I came up with this part that really plays well into my plans for the future and will give it more depth. I hoped you all liked it and weren't confused but for big parts that might confuse you I'll put the answers here. First off the teacher in this chapter is new and there are teachers like that out there (I have absolutely no respect for teachers who treat students like they're stupid when they are teaching them material that is way above their level.) The throwing chalk and erasers was inspiration from my middle school days...my choir teacher used to do that but only when we really deserved it and it only ever actually hit one person...me. Now I will not answer any questions as to who the snitch was that put them onto Violets trail. Mainly because I'm unsure myself but I will say this I was going to have it either Regulas, Petegrew, or Sirius. If it were one of the marauders it would have been an offhand comment that got to the Slytherin house through rumors and such. Again though I'm unsure who it was. The Treehouse was built very high up and the ladder didn't go to the ground in hopes that nobody would notice it. The journal in the treehouse was just a way of getting into a few of my characters pasts and as a bit of comic relief on Violets part hers is not meant to be taken seriously it's meant to break up the scene a bit and show that she's just as mellow-dramatic as the next girl. (I am a girl I may call my gender mellow dramatic if I wish to because it's true.) I wonder if any of you can figure out why Severus thought her captured. Maybe the right answer will have you choose her house since I'm still not sure where to put her. My choices are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, I was thinking of making it a vote though I'll decide by the next chapter which it will be. Thank you all and have a good day  
RoseWeasley123: You are my most persistant reviewer and thank you for the compliment. Yes we do all love fluffy Sev. I'm glad you're happy about Lesley being a witch. I hope you get over your writers block as well...somehow we writers must band together to destroy the detested writers block that plagues so many of us.  
iLuvTwiBoyz:Thanks for the thumbs up and yeah I know what you mean about the Remus thing no he didn't stop them immedietly but he would stop them from going to far and it annoys me as well to see Remus being portrayed as a bad guy and follower because of that (Remus is my favorite Maurader, I really dislike the others. I'm being curious but which is yours?)  
dangermouse92: Thank you for the compliment and I hope you keep reading. I hope I keep this interesting enough for everyone :)**


	9. An Unexpected Corespondance

**I dedicate this entire story to RoseWeasley123 and iLoveTwiBoyz because not only are they the ones who review most but in about two hours of the last vhapter being up both had left a review that made me grin for the rest of the day so I thank you two :D**

_Dear Violet,_

_I realize how strange it is for me to write you seeing as we have only met two times before but I felt inexplicably drawn to write this letter._

_I hope you are alright. I heard of the Death Eater attack that came just a little over a week ago. (Secrets cannot be kept in any school let alone in Hogwarts.) I hope you and the young girl you are friends with, along with both your families came through it unscathed._

_Your sister was scared more scared than I think anyone has seen from the Gryffindor Lioness (that is what she is called if she hasn't told you) in probably years._

_This letter's intention was not to stir up any bad memories. I have been meaning to write you for a bit now to apologize for my friends statements and actions. They can be a bit much at times. I will not justify what they did, instead I shall implore upon you that they are not always as they were._

_Of course they had no right whatsoever to say what they did to you, although I have to tell you that you did goad them a bit. It was nice to see them get such a dressing down though. Yes they are my dearest friends but they can get to be a bit to arrogant for their own good. _

_I sincerely hope that one day we could be friends. It is not every day that I get to meet such an intelligent young lady such as you and I know I would thoroughly enjoy conversing with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Dear Remus,_

_Thank you for the apology on behalf of your dimwitted friends. To answer your questions yes we are all fine. It was a bit of a scare but nothing I can't get over. I'm glad you wrote me. I still remember you talking with me at the party which by the way was very kind of you, and I decided then that I would like to be your friend. (Even if you are a Gryffindor) The Gryffindor Lioness huh, I'll make sure Lily will never live that down._

_It's a nice change to talk to someone else in the wizarding world. I love Lily, and Sev is a great conversationalist but I've felt for a while that I needed to branch out my little store of friends It will be nice as well to talk to someone who hasn't known me since I was barely talking proper sentences._

_I hope though that you realize my friendship is only, and will only be offered to you. I shall not be friendly with those gits you call friends. Also if your little annoying friend wishes to keep his eyes you should kindly inform him to keep them from looking at my person with such an impertinent gaze._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet Anne Evans_

_Dear Violet,_

_I will tell Peter to keep from looking at you in that way, it is disrespectful and purposeless seeing as you have another wizard you would seem to much rather have look at you that way. Do not deny it a single glance told me of your feelings for one dark haired snake._

_What is wrong with being a Gryffindor, bravery and loyalty are good traits to have are they not. I am certainly proud of my status of Gryffindor._

_I hope there will be no animosity if you are sorted into the house of your choosing although I am unsure why you still want to be in that one. Some Slytherins have my utmost respect and I know not all of them are bad, and I also know any house can have bad seeds in it, but Slytherins seem to be cropping up more often than those in other houses._

_I should wrap up this letter though and forget about what I said about Slytherins. I do not want to lose your correspondence and even friendship because of a silly row that could easily be avoided._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Dear Remus,_

_I shall not get into the Slytherin debate with you and will just say I see it as a good fit for me seeing as I am highly ambitious person. That is beside the point though. There is no problem with bravery and loyalty it's the other traits that appear. The brashness, the disrespecting nature, the need to show others up in the most humiliating ways, those are the traits I have a problem with_

_I do not mean to be rude but I do not see how you are a Gryffindor. You don't have much of a Gryffindor's bad assets apart from a bit of brashness, and I am not calling you a coward but I don't see much bravery within you though, I would think you would be a Ravenclaw if anything but I guess not everyone is who you think they are._

_On the this topic, Gryffindors to me are to much like fairytale heros, unlike most children I did not enjoy the fairytales growing up where the nameless prince saved the beautiful and perfect damsel in distress._

_On the point of Severus, if you say one word to him I will slip poison into your goblet my first day at Hogwarts, I do practice the art of brewing here at home. I should wrap this letter up, your owl looks antsy to get back and Petunia is now yelling about filthy animals that we don't know in our room._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet_

_Dear Violet,_

_Do not worry I shall not tell him if he hasn't figured it out then in my opinion he doesn't deserve to know. You have not told me about Petunia, is that the older sister Lily is always complaining about, if so I am sorry for having annoyed her._

_It surprises me that you're brewing at home. I knew you were intelligent and all but to start in on potions before even step foot in Hogwarts is impressive, it will give you a leg up on the muggleborns halfbloods and even some pureblood. I do hope you re reading up on other subjects as well you can never learn to much._

_Gryffindors do come off as heroes don't we. I never really thought of it that way but now that I think about it and back to the fairytales I have read I have found you are right in your assessment, at least of conventional fairytales. I suggest you read the Grimm Brothers' fairy tales they may be more to your liking but there has to be one fairytale that you enjoyed as a small child._

_I take no offense to your statement, I constantly ask myself how I got sorted into Gryffindor, I would have preferred Ravenclaw to Gryffindor, no matter how proud I am to be one. We don't even know ourselves sometimes I believe would be a better sentiment. I see how you are ambitious but still do not believe you are a Slytherin, I don't believe you would do absolutely anything to succeed, I don't think you could allow yourself that. This letter is going long and the night is growing late. I am not feeling my best so I may not be able to write you for a few days._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

_Dear Remus,_

_Oh dear that does not sound good, I hope you feel better and will be awaiting your reply._

_You are probably right, I can only do so much to achieve my end result. I do not believe "The end justifies the means" but I guess we will see where the I am sorted when I come to hogwarts next year._

_I did have one favorite when I was growing up, if you laugh I will rip your vocal voids out, but I used to always love Beauty and the Beast. The thought of an intelligent heroine changing the surly and snarky (look you made me go alliterative) hero, into a kind well mannered man and that love changes him so completely…well I'm sure you can see why I enjoyed that story._

_I did as you said though and read the Brothers Grimm. I quite enjoyed the dark spin they hand created although the characters still were a bit two-dimensional. At least it wasn't happily ever afters and no repercussions though, as much as we wish for that. _

_I do read up on all other subjects especially Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also I can't wait for third year when I can take arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures. I love the thought of so many creatures that muggles don't really know anything about. Talk to you some other time._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet _

_Dearest Sister,_

_When did you become friends with Remus. It was strange enough knowing that you sent more letters to Sev than to me but now you are talking to Lupin as well. If you have so much time on your hands maybe you should make some friends your own age. I know you have Lesley but all you two seem to do is magic. You should be spending some time acting as a normal kid and not doing all this magic long before you even get to hogwarts. I worry about you love._

_Well thats all I wrote to you about other than the fact that I want to warn you even strongly away from Lupin. He's not good there's something secretive about him that worries me. Sure he is a lovely boy but even still I fear he has a dangerous secret. Much love to you, Tuney, Mum, and Dad._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Dear Lily,_

_How dare you try and dictate who I can and cannot talk to. I started talking to Remus when the others were saying deplorable stuff about Sev and I. He wrote to me to apologize and we have been in correspondence ever since. _

_If you are so upset about the fact that I write to other people more maybe you should reply more or even faster! I will talk to whomever I deem appropriate. Weren't you the one to tell me Remus was the best of the four and that he was harmless as a bunny rabbit._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet_

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry if my sister accosted you as she did to me. I cannot believe she has the gall to do something like tell me that I shouldn't talk to you so much or that I should try living a normal life. How in Merlin's name am I supposed to live a "normal" life if I'm a bloody witch._

_Sorry I didn't mean to get off on a tangent. I thought maybe we could mess with her though. Sev knows this spell to disguise what a person writes so that only the intended party can read the correct message._

_He was worried about Lily, or Petunia incepting the owl before I got a chance to read it and knew how much I wanted one thing to be my own. I personally do not know this spell but you could ask Sev, or I could ask him for you. We could really annoy my sister with this spell especially over the holidays._

_I am unsure if she told you but she believes our relationship is well not just friendship. I sincerely hope you do not believe this to seeing as you know the feelings I have for some of green and silver. You are a nice enough bloke but I hope you realize all I feel towards you is this tentative friendship we have created. Again I apologize for my sister whether for past transgressions or for things she may do in the future. I hope to talk to you sometime soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet_

_Dear Violet,_

_Your sister is just watching out for you and I understand her need to protect her little sister. Maybe she is right though. You are still only ten years old and sometimes ten year olds don't have the best judgement. That is not to say that you are in any way unintelligent. I just mean that you can be tricked easily._

_Either way I talked to Severus as you suggested and after showing him some of the letters we have been sending each other he decided that it would be safe to give me the spell. It took a few hours to convince him. Apparently he believes our friendship to be less than innocent as well. I am curious as to where these ideas come from. Is it not possible for a male and a female to only be pen pals, or at the most friends. Apparently not in the minds of people such as Lily Evans and Severus Snape. I did not for your information show the git the letters pertaining to your feelings of him, only those innocent ones where we simply talk about magic._

_As the holidays draw close I have been thinking whether or not we are close enough that giving you a simple present would not seem far to forward of me. I only do this in friendship and nothing sinister is behind this but I knew the easiest way to know how close we are is to ask you directly._

_Awaiting your reply as always and hoping I might get the chance to see you over the holidays._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

_Dear Remus,_

_It is nice and flattering to hear you thinking about getting me a gift for the holidays, and while I am positive we have reached the stage where gift giving is acceptable, I would advice you not to. You should not be wasting any money on me seeing as we are only pen pals at the moment. Yes we are friends but we haven't spent much time in each others presence and I feel it would be wiser of you to save your money and to wait until we spend time in each other's presence. Studying talking messing around are all parts of a good relationship that you cannot have through letters alone. Friendship through letters is easy. You don't have to see the person on a daily basis, yo can edit your thoughts especially if you have foot-in-mouth-syndrome._

_I do hope I get the chance to see you sometime during the holidays. Maybe I could trick Lily into bringing me to another of those gryffindor parties._

_Onto another subject though. How are you feeling. I hope you aren't still sick. Well I need to wrap up this letter. Mum's yelling about getting my homework done. Write to you soon...oh yes and next time you call Sev a git I will find the slowest and most painful method of torture and use it on you until you slowly go insane._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet _

**AN: Okay first off Remus is my absolute favorite maurader and I planned on him becoming a pretty vital part of this story. This chapter is pretty much filler and is just showing the relationship between Remus and Violet start out and strengthen. I do not mean to make Lily a bad guy in this chapter but I thought she would have something to say about her sister talking so often to so many older boys. The way I described Gryffindors is how I truly see them. I do not hate them but I have always thought of them as disney/fairy tale heros and those men annoyed me. They never had names they were always perfect and they always made the girls seem stupid or useless or pointless also I get a sick enjoyment out of the fact that she likes the Brothers Grimm. If you have not read their stories I highly recomend it. They were the originators of the tales and their stories while dark and heavy also are what was intended (definatly not for children). Oh in case anyone was wondering I did give Violet my favorite fairytale half because I really dislike all the others and half because I think that would be the only one she really would enjoy. Thank you for reading this and I hope to get lots of reviews see you all later  
iLuvTwiBoyz:I'm glad you loved the chapter and nice assumption but no Petunia did not tell him and I know what you mean about Sirius and drama  
RoseWeasley123: She might you never know until the author (thats me yay) decides mwahahahaha and I don't think we will ever find out since I don't rightly know that was kinda an impulse part that I didn't even realize I was writing until it was done. No you didn't help haha but hey atleast I know one thing. I was right not to consider hufflepuff and I was in in the face with chalk not the eraser...my teacher was aiming at an annoying girl who doesn't shut up after he tried to explain something that half the class didn't understand...she was sitting next to me I laughed though I found it quite humorous. thanks for saying my chapters are brilliant...and I LOVE long reviews so thank you for writing it. **


	10. Before the Holidays

"Please Lesley. You have to come Serverus is coming and Lily will be home I need you there. Isn't Christmas supposed to be about surrounding yourself with the people who care and accept you even if you only come over for a few minutes, it's better than nothing." I groaned begging my younger friend.

"I have to spend the entire day with my mum and dad. I want to come but I just can't." she said softly laying her head on my shoulder.

"Ugh but I need someone there. Someone who won't embarrass me with my crush on Sev. You know Lily and Petty their going to take every opportunity the get to try and bring it up and embarrass me, but if you're there then I at least have a sort of buffer. Please, please, please, please Les" I begged the smaller girl.

"No Vi. My parents are adamant Christmas is a family affair." she said simply.

"Fine. Leave me on my own with Lily, Petunia, and Sev. Leave me to the questions and accusations of dating Remus and how could I do that to the guy who is "perfect" for me." I said pouting.

"Glad we have an understanding." she chuckled sweetly.

I just rolled my eyes and laid down on the ground the little girl laying her head on my stomach. The snow felt particularly cold that day and I knew we could only stay out here for a few minutes longer without risking frostbite.

"What did Remy say in his last letter? Is he feeling better?" She asked looking up at the slow moving fluffy white clouds.

"He said that he doesn't think he'll be able to write before the holidays. He hasn't been feeling well once again and he apologizes but he can't make it to the party Lily's taking us to the day after Christmas. I really wanted to see him to. Guess what the stupid get got me a gift. Mum said I could open it so I could say a proper thank you to him if I see him at the station." Violet said simply.

"Poor Remus. He gets sick so much...like once a month or something." she said sadly to which I just nodded. "What was the gift?" she questioned.

"A book. It's called T_hrough the Eyes of the Beast_. I should be lucky only like five copies were ever printed of the thing and they're banned in most of Europe, the Americas, Africa, Australia, and about half of Asia." I said softly.

"Merlin that must have cost him a lot." she whispered out.

"Not really he reassured me that the author is his father's friend so it didn't cost him all to much. He knew I was going to yell at him if I knew he spent more than three galleons on me." I said putting my arms behind my head.

"What's the book about?" she questioned.

"It's written as the first hand account of life as a werewolf." I said softly.

"Really, then why is it banned when it could give so much insight into the minds of those...things." she said surprised.

"First off they aren't things. They are people, living breathing human beings. They feel and bleed and like women they get a little cranky each month." I snapped at my friend feeling a little defensive.

Just a few days ago I had finished the book and it sickened me how they were treated. I couldn't see how werewolves were any different from say women. And yet they were treated like animals. Yes they were dangerous and I would talk to Sev later if there was any magic being used to help them. I just shook my head and ran my hand through her curls.

"We fear that which is abnormal to us." I told her softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Werewolves. They are different they have a horrible and infectious disease that everyone is worried about. What's one way to keep the disease from spreading. Isolate them scare everyone about them so they can't live and let them die out." I whispered a shiver going through my body as I thought of the authors cold words on the subject.

"That's horrible. Is there any way we could help them?"

"Tolerance and respect are the only solutions I see." I whispered out.

After about five more minutes the two of us stood and I walked her home. I didn't like her out on her own. Our neighborhood wasn't bad exactly but I didn't trust many of the muggles around to completely ignore a defenseless little girl.

"I'll see you soon." I told her giving her a hug waving to her mum who was standing there watching me anxiously.

I just rolled my eyes and went off back to my house. There was about a week until Lily and Sev came home for Christmas Holidays. I couldn't wait for them to be back. Lily's letters have always been infrequent but now Sev was slacking off as well. I get maybe one letter every two months from Lily and maybe once a fortnight from Sev. Remus though cared enough to send me a letter, even a small one every day barring the three or four days a month he was feeling under the weather.

"Violet! Get a move on. Mum made lamb chops and we're all waiting on you!" I heard Petunia yell which made me run up the steps licking my lips, the thought of Mum's lamb chops making my mouth water.

"Coming Petty." I said throwing the door open.

I sat myself down on the opposite side of the table from her. I clasped hands with my mother and father lowering my head as they said the prayer. I didn't believe in our god as much anymore but I didn't let on, Mum and Dad were two of the most religious people on our block and even with two witches showing signs of magic they needed that strict auburn haired lady to explain to them a few times about magic.

Even if they didn't want me to know I know they take all the magic and put it to the back of their heads not wanting to acknowledge it or us when we preform any. Yes it might seem to an outsider that they were doting on us and letting us do whatever we wanted but the truth of the matter is that they ignore it and us. I could feel it as could Lily and it was a very isolating feeling.

Slowly we ate our dinner, Mum and Dad were talking to Petunia about her newest boyfriend. I really wish she would stop going out with these guys. None of them really cared for her. They were all selfish and lazy and a few had these eyes that were angry and almost felt hating.

"What did you say his name was Petty?" I asked politely.

She smiled at me squealing that her sister was finally acting like a true sister and girl and she hugged me. First few days of the relationship that meant.

"His name is Alfred and he is perfect Vi. He's coming around after gift opening on Christmas so I can introduce him to you Daddy. He is so sweet and smart. Guess what he wants to be, just guess, A VET could you believe it! I'm practically dating a doctor in training." she cried out.

"That's great Petty. I hope this one works out." I say happy for my big sister.

"Our house is going to be busy this year I guess." I said contemplating the amount of people around.

"What are you talking about Vi?" Petunia asked confused.

"Well this year Aunty Juliet and her husband are coming up for a week with Adriana and Bianca, then theres Mary...she wants to experience a muggle Christmas, Sev's going to be here of course and now Alfred." I replied to her.

"Oh good lord, he can't meet Snape...and I can't have him knowing about your freakiness. What if he thinks I'm a freak by association? Having four of your lot here means more of a chance for magic!" she screamed out scared.

"No magic with a wand in front of muggles, the ministry tracks the use of magic in conjunction with the time of year and the amount of muggles around." I said looking down. "May I please be excused, I'm not very hungry." I whispered.

"Alright dear." Mum said softly placing a hand on mine.

"I promise to keep my freakiness at bay until I'm in _that_ school with my lot." I said scathingly exiting the room glaring at my sister.

"Violet." my father's deep voice came right behind me grabbing my arm. "You do not talk to Petunia like that. It's rude and unnecessary."

"Her comment was though. Of course it was! She's Saint Petunia! Nothing she does could ever be wrong because she's normal because she is going to marry a normal bloke that will be a Vet or a doctor or a teacher and she will have a happy normal life with her happy normal family! I, on the other hand will be immersed in this creepy world that your beliefs won't let you believe fully. You can't love me completely because of this. That's why you give her the privilege to shoot me or Lily down anytime she feels like it but then come to yell at me when I make a simple reassuring comment!" I yell at him for the first time letting him know how I feel.

"That is not true and you know it Violet. I love all three of you the same." He snapped.

"That's not true. All parents say that but it's never true. There is always a favorite, in every family there is and in this one it's can't be me or Lily because a part of us doesn't exist." I whispered out looking right into the eyes that mirrored my sisters so perfectly.

"How can you say that. You're my baby Violet." He said softly.

"I was until I was six, then a big part of me didn't exist. If that part of me is a myth to you then you can't possibly love me especially not as much as you love your normal daughter." I said turning and walking toward my room.

I laid on my bed tears in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him like that but there was no way I could have kept that in. I looked at my picture of Lily and Sev sitting under a Weeping Willow by a large lake. The photo was magical and the two were moving.

I smiled when photo Sev laid his head in photo Lily's lap and she started stroking her fingers through his hair. Whoever said they weren't perfect together was obviously mental. As much as I cared for him I knew he would always love Lily and that they would be a perfect match. I stroked his cheek lightly wishing they were here already.

"One more day." I said to their photo counterparts.

A tapping was heard on the window making me jerk my head up and jump up as I saw a black owl hovering right outside my window.

"Sterkte!" I exclaimed running to open the latch and let him in.

He flew in landing on my outstretched arm with a soft hoot. I smiled petting him and then reached to take the note from around his leg. After setting it on my bed I gave him a pat and a kiss on the beak before setting him on my side table next to the bowl of water I kept out for Remus' owl. I picked the letter up once and and slowly unrolled it to read.

_Dear Violet,_

_ I apologize for not writing sooner. I realize that you were probably expecting me tomorrow and you were probably hopping around in anticipation for your older siblings to return to you. Sadly this big brother is unable to come home. I have some pressing matters to attend to. I will miss your face as you open your gifts and your mothers delicious home cooking but I think this is best anyway. I am getting far to accustomed to your way of life and it shows more and more when I finally do go home._

_ I am sorry but I won't be spending any more holidays with you nor will I be at your house as often. Your insane Gryffindor family beats the Slytherin right out of me and I can't take that chance._

_ On the topic of bloody insane Gryffindors, I must ask about Lupin. How in the world did you align yourself so boldly portraying the red and gold when you love the green and silver as much as you say you do. I guess it's better that you have more friends then less. Still I am wondering about your sanity._

_ That's all I have time for now so I will talk to you some other time. I really and truly will miss you for Christmas._

_Your Brother,_

_Sev_

I smiled touching the long elegant strokes his pencil made feeling sad t hat I wouldn't see him for the holidays. I was about to turn and tell Strekte he could go and that I would compose a letter later on and send it with Lily's owl when I saw attached to his leg a ribbon.

I untied it touching the satin softly. I still hadn't found the last ribbon Sev gave me and I was feeling a bit worried where it could have gone to but this was one hundred times better. This ribbon was obviously made with his wand no muggle retailer could make one like this and he wouldn't have been able to leave the castle for magical shopping. The ribbon was a perfect mix of all four main house colors. At the top thee was gryffindor red slowly it went down it's color twisting and turning to a bright blue which in turn changed to a beautiful bright yellow. The yellow though twisted turning into an evil and sinister green color.

To the normal eye it looked as if the light just bounced off of it. The truth though was that the magic in it made the colors subtly dance around making it breathtaking.

After a moment though I screwed up my face. How did Sev know I needed a new one. I didn't tell him in my letters, I was to embarrassed that I lost the my most treasured gift. He shouldn't have thought that I needed a new one seeing that my other ribbon was more often than not in my hair in perfect condition.

I sighed, it was a nice gesture though. It was as if he was saying he wouldn't care which class I was put in I would always be his little sister. I grinned laying down and closing my eyes falling asleep slowly dreaming sweet dreams even sitting under the beech tree in Lily's place having Sev look up at me with those adoring eyes.

**AN: **This chapter is my least favorite I have written so far but I felt the need to keep it. I felt the need to show a different side to the Evans that Petunia might not have seen. To her it might have seemed like her parents doted on her younger sisters but to the others it might seem that Petunia was the favorite.  
iLuvTwiBoyz: Yes I know I have a problem with punctuation and I am working on it. Plus it was all letters from a ten year old girl and twelve year old boy even with how smart they are I believe that qualifies the forgetting of a few marks...oh well I'm glad you liked it and I hope you continue liking it.  
RoseWeasley123: No the last chapter wasn't a flashback it was simply all writing and I prefer having writing in italics but I realize a full chapter of italics is a bit much. Gold huh...You are to kind I'm glad you liked it  
I am sory it took so long to update hopefully they will come quicker


	11. Winter Holidays

"Lily get up!" a high pitched voice tore through the room.

"Bloody hell freak can't you keep your friends under control." Petunia groaned in her sleep.

"Mary go back to sleep it's to early to be up. Merlin sometimes I wonder about you." Lily's deeper sleep-filled voice said to the small girl.

"But your mum said we get to chop a tree down today and decorate it...I wanted to make breakfast for everyone but I don't know your kitchen well enough." Mary said in a pleading voice.

"Later Mary. Later." Lily said I could hear her roll over and give a snort as she tried to get back to her dream filled sleep.

"Lily" she whined.

"Oh shut your trap. I'll go with you. Not like I'm gonna get much sleep anymore." I groaned standing up.

I rubbed my hand across my crusty eyes still bleary from sleep and suddenly felt a weight attacking me first in a hug then pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Calm down Mary let me wake up more." I groaned out stretching.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"What do you wanna make for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well since we're cutting down a tree and it will be manually we need protein so how about bacon...ham...and biscuits." she said smiling.

"Alright then." I replied going to get the ingredients out.

I actually did like Mary. The Gryffindors were proving themselves to be not a bad bunch. I pulled out a frying pan as Mary went to get the ham and bacon out of the refrigerator pulling out the carton of eggs as well.

"Good idea. Get the milk out too. We can make hot chocolate for everyone." I said looking at her.

She smiled and nodded pulling out the glass quart of milk. We got to work not saying much as she cooked the meat and I mixed up the biscuits and hot chocolate.

"Lily tells me you write to Remus." she said flippantly.

"Yeah once a day just about." I replied curious as to where this was going.

"So would you say you know him well?"

"About as well as anyone can know a person primarily through letters."  
"What do you two talk about?"

"Everything under the sun it seems. Hogwarts, magic, crushes."

"Crushes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason...so does he have the crush on someone?"

"I will not discuss that."

"Oh so it's you Miss Violet. Thank god."

"You have no proof of that and why would it be any of your business whether Remus fancies someone."

"Not my business but at least I know I have a chance...oops you weren't supposed to hear that. You cannot tell Lily ."

"I won't don't worry...do you want me to put in a good word for you?"

"Would you do that? Really."

"Course I would what are sneaky slytherin sisters of friends for?"

She squealed hugging me tightly making me laugh.

"Course I need to be repaid." I replied grinning.

"And what would little sneaky slytherin sister want from a bold and brash Gryffindor such as myself." she asked a similar grin on her face.

"Every sordid detail of her relationship with Potter continuing through Hogwarts...unless by some chance I am sorted into your insane house." I said smirking.

"Deal. I've been wanting someone to gossip with about them anyway." She replied.

"What about gossiping." come a gruff voice from behind me.

I jumped turning around seeing my father. His dark brown hair disheveled from sleep and his eyes still blurry. I looked down I still hadn't apologized for the outburst after dinner last week and I hadn't been on speaking terms with the man.

"Oh just the usual stuff Mr. Evans. Me and Vi here have decided to become friends so we could gossip about boys and makeup and robes and even her sister together." Mary said hugging me.

"Just don't let it get to out of hand dear. You already have a pack of them sending you those ruddy owls." My father simply before walking back to his room.

"He doesn't like animals very much does he?" she asked softly.

"Well, Sev's owl does enjoy pretending his fingers are worms." I replied smirking.

"Sev...as in Severus Snape?" she questioned.

"Yeah...Do you have a problem with me being friends with him." I said danger in my voice.

"Course not. S'long as you aren't friends with those Black bitches." she replied shrugging.

"Ugh never in a million years. Every Black I meet I can't stand." I said shivering.

"Oh come on Sirius isn't bad, isn't great either but isn't to bad, and you should hear about Andromeda she's not going to last much longer. I hear she's dating a muggleborn." she said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Can you imagine that the youngest daughter of the most ancient house of black Slytherin princess dating a muggleborn and not just any muggleborn but a poor Hufflepuff muggleborn."

"Mary what did I tell you about gossiping like that. It's wrong and mean...she deserves her privacy just as much as the next girl." Lily groaned as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh hush up stick in the mud sister of mine." I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

"Now we can't talk about magic or Hogwarts anymore. My Aunt is due to arrive in about an hour" Lily told Mary.

"We know we know calm down big sis jeeze maybe I should have taken Remus up on his offer of butterbeer at least then you might loosen up a bit." I said rolling my eyes.

She glared and went to the living room where i'm sure she flopped down rather unelegantly on the couch. I sighed and finished the biscuits and put them in the oven when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh thats Aunty Juliet!" Lily screeched happily.

I sighed as I watched my elder sister skip to the door happily letting the family of four into the house. I loved my family but Adriana might as well have been a worse version of Petunia. She was fifteen years old and was obsessed with any boy with slightly good looks that came around her.

Bianca was my favorite cousin. She was a little angel barely five years old. She shied away from the more vocal of our family and spent much of her time with me.

"Aunt Juliet, it's so good to see you again." Lily yelled hugging the woman tightly.

Her small features broke out into a grin as she hugged her favorite niece as close as her heavy body would let her. I looked more closely and smiled seeing the twinkling in her emerald eyes as I skipped over to hug her as well.

"Congrats Aunty...is this one going to be a girl as well?" I asked smiling.

"It's a curse I tell you...somewhere along the road one of our relatives had to have displeased some sort of evil warty witch." She said giggling kissing my cheek.

"Juliet...Witches don't exist!." My mother yelled making my blood run cold.

"Right aunty shouldn't talk about those things in front of little Bianca...puts strange ideas in her head." I whispered backing off of her.

"Oh pish posh Leanna it's a bit of fun. Besides I think having a little magic in ones head is a good idea." she said grinning lightly.

"I agree wholeheartedly Juliet. Witchcraft while blasphemous can be great fun when we think of it. Although thinking all witches are evil might not be a good idea." My father said giving me a look.

"Right well now that we got that cleared up why don't we go out and get ourselves a tree." my mum said giving the two of us strange looks.

"Right Mum. After breakfast of course." I replied smiling at my family.

At least at this moment we were whole again. Witches and wizards didn't matter all that mattered was that we loved one another.

**AN: Okay I'm sorry for the delay and the length of the chapter...I was trying to make it into 2000 again but I had a really bad case of writers block for *this* story...which caused me to have a burst of insperation for the sequel (yes there will be a sequel) that is set in Harry's time of which I know have the first chapter done so in essence I am writing this and the sequel at the same time so the sequel should come out quickly but realize this story is far far far from over (seriously this story is going to go until nearly the end of the war) and as was pointed out in my reviews my view of the evans is a bit unique so I wanted to show that they aren't all that bad also I love the way I've made Mary and am glad that JKR never really wrote anything about her since most of my other characters are so serious I like making a silly happy go lucky girl onto my replies to your reviews  
RoseWeasley123: then I'm gone again for about a month...and yes I love fluff tied to objects as well so cute  
iLuvTwiBoyz: Haha not really a good perspective...more like good way to cover up my lack of punctuation skills lol I'm glad you like Violet becoming more assertive because she's going to start becoming much more confident and assertive by her...third or fourth year (which will come quickly in hopes that my writers block will dissapate) I would say more but some things to respond to your post would give away what I have planned I am glad you like my not so good chapters as well as my creative ones.  
thanks for everyone who reads and I hope this chapter doesn't put you off seeing how long it took to get out to all of you Please review it may help me get over my writers block...also realize I am taking 17 credit hours in college so the only time I really have to write is at night when I am sometimes to tired to continue so chapters are going to be slowish until december **


	12. Christmas with the Evans

"Come on Mary. Let's bring Bianca into our room." I say seething with anger as I look at the other small girl playing with my young cousin.

"Right Vi. It's obvious we aren't wanted here." She growled out picking up the five year old.

We walked to the room in relative silence Bianca squirming wanting down. Mary very smartly held on, her mind keeping the gryffindor brashness at bay any way it could. Alfred the bloody Vet wannabe was about ready to be punched in the face by me personally and I don't do too much without thinking it all through.

"That total ponce!" Mary hissed as I shut and locked the door.

"Now Mary calming breaths. He is a dunderhead...just keep telling yourself that until you don't want to mangle him any more." I told her taking Bianca and setting her on my bed.

"Viwet who was the meany-face." Bianca asked looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"That sweetie was an example of who you shouldn't be around." Mary growled out laying on Lily's bed.

"Why did he call you a chink?" she asked curiously looking at my new friend.

"He said that because he is mean and likes to make fun of them because of the way they look." I replied softly giving Mary an apologizing look.

"She can't help the way she wooks though...and I think she is vewy pwetty." the little girl said making the both of us smile.

I pulled her in my lap tickling her. Bianca was so young and sweet and innocent. Sometimes it was hard to believe people like her are alive, especially when there is such prejudice out there even between magical people.

"We need more people like her around." I say grinning at the little girl.

"Mary, Freak Junior, why do you have to hide...Al didn't mean it. Just get out here. You're making yourselves look bad and this could be your brother-in-law someday. You need to know how to act around him." Petunia said from beyond the locked door.

"Sod off Petty. Why couldn't we go with Lily to the hospital. Sodding stupid contractions." I muttered laying on the bed.

"It isn't her fault that your aunt wanted to have her at her side when your newest cousin was born." Mary replied.

"Look just get out here. I wanted to make a good impression...do you really want to ruin your sister's only happiness!" Petunia yelled through the door.

"When your happiness involves a stick figure that seems to hate anything a little different, I could care less" I said to her.

I laid back on the bed tired. The Christmas that I had thought would be our best yet turned out to be the worst.

**An/okay everyone I'm changing this one to an actual chapter now...this is very short I realize and not very good but I will have more up today...when I was going to put this up somebody messed with my internet so now I don't have any at home. Do not worry though I have like seven chapters done some long some not so long...Also in the next chapter I will have tips that I have recently discovered to get rid of writers block that is all**

RoseWeasley123: No I haven't fallen into a hole I have four weeks of college left and am freaking about failing my classes and my whole career plans will go out the window...but I swear I shall keep writing. Thank you for saying I was writing it believably...it's what I always fear I kill and change things far to much.

iLuvTwiBoyz:I'm glad I gave her a girlfriend too but think about it I mean every person intelligent in those books are boys...atleast at that time from what we hear (Sev Remus technically James and Sirius and Lily) and I can't see her talking to someone unintelligent it would annoy her way to much with the way she idolizes Sev she would treat idiots the same way he does.

Devil Nightmare: I hope it will live up to your expectations I will be very embarassed if I fall short. I am hoping to get the chapters up before December but if I can't then I definately will by the time classes are over with and by then I should be able to write more having four weeks off without worrying about my classes

Again I would like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for the chapter and was disapointed with this but I feel extremely bad about leaving you all hanging.


	13. The Sorting

"Letty come on. We need to get a good seat or else we'll be stuck with Potter and his gang. You do not want have your first train ride with imbeciles...I should know." Lily yelled pulling me by the arm.

"Sev tell her the seats won't all be taken. We're almost two hours early." I groan.

"Just hurry up squirt...you don't want your arm torn off..." He simply replied.

He was the one pushing the trolley with all of our possessions. Today was the Sabbath and as such Dad didn't want to even bring us so we had all crammed into Mrs. Snape's beat up vehicle and carted ourselves up here two hours early so she could get into work on time.

Lily sighed and choose our compartment near the back of the train and I laid my head down on Sev's lap to try and get more rest. It was nine in the morning and we lived more than an hour's drive from the station...meaning we got up pretty bloody early.

"Don't sleep now. You won't get any sleep tonight and then you'll be burnt out before you even get to class." Lily scolded.

"Oh shut your bloody trap. I'm tired, I don't rise with the sun like you do." I muttered.

"Oh let her get some rest Lily...knowing you, you probably kept her up all night trying to pack as much gryffindor thoughts into her head as you could so she would end up in your house."

"Don't wanna be a lion...wanna be a snake...or a raven...or even a badger but not a lion." I groaned out tiredly.

"There is nothing wrong with Gryffindor house. I don't see why you hate it so much." Lily groaned out smiling at me.

"No more talky, just let little Letty sleep." I whispered reverting to third person.

"You know this ride is boring Lily. It's enjoyable for a bit to look out at the scenery but she has seven more years of this." Sev said running his long fingers through my hair.

"What do we have here. Ugh Snape I thought even you would keep better company. Two mudbloods really." came a familiar sing-songy voice.

I opened my eyes rubbing them and looking out the window I realized I had to have been sleeping at least two hours by now since the train was moving.

I looked at the people standing in the doorway to the compartment seeing four familiar faces and one not so familiar.

"'Ello Regulas good to see my favorite Black brother again." I teased my voice scratchy from sleep.

Bellatrix looked down at her little cousin and shook her head. Lucius just set his lazy and bored eyes on me making me glare at the arrogant older boy.

"Let's just find another compartment." came an annoyed voice from the youngest girl.

"Come on Andy mudblood baiting is fun." Bella said grinning.

"Bella we don't need detentions before we even hit hogwarts again lets just leave them be for now." came the voice of Cissa.

"You are so boring." Bella said once again.

She pushed her hair behind her ears revealing her wand and wrapped around the handle of it was a very distinctive bright Slytherin green ribbon.

I stood in line with all the other first years some I remember meeting and others whom I was sure to meet, befriend, or become enemies with in the following seven years.

Professor Mcgonagle came into the atrium where all us first years were held and brought us into the eating hall where every eye seemed to be trained on us.

A small man came out and set a stool with a hat on it down and after a few moments the seam of the hat ripped open and it started to sing.

"Some of you may find me funny

Some may find me strange

But finding out what's in your head

Is more than just a game.

Your family may be the gryffindors

The noble and brave at heart

Those who act without hesitation

Will never allow your friendships be torn apart

Or Maybe you're a Hufflepuff

The loyal and kindest of the lot

Always just and fair

For you they'll always have a slot

Maybe you reside in Ravenclaw

Where knowledge runs about

Wit beyond measure man's greatest treasure

Intelligence could never make them pout.

Slytherin could be the house for your

The end justifies the means

is their motto

No one will know where loyalty leans.

So now that you have suffered

Through my boring song

Come up here try me on.

Lovely I may not be

But you'll never find a hat more amusing than me

As the hot closed Mcgonagle stood up and started calling out names. I bit my lip trying to keep calm I was so nervous I couldn't even look around the room that I heard my classmates oohing and awwing over.

"Crabbe, Melchior."

"Ravenclaw."

That time the hat took a minute or two to contemplate. I started to worry. What if I wasn't good enough for any of the houses? What if my magic or intelligence wasn't any good here?

"Crabbe, Andrew."

"Slytherin!"

I sighed family members didn't seem to be sorted into the same house always. That gave me some hope that just because I was "Little Lily," didn't mean I had to be just like her.

"Evans, Violet."

I skipped up to the front and sat nervously on the stool. My short legs swung back and forth chewing on my lower lip.

"Hmm interesting. Another Evans just as feisty as your sister but no gryffindor would not do you have such a thirst to prove yourself. To show you aren't like her and yet I'm loathe to put you into Slytherin. You do not have the drive or the attitude. Such intelligence even in one so young. I believe I know the perfect place to put you." It whispered to me. "RAVENCLAW!"

I grinned and took the hat off and went down to the Ravenclaw table sitting myself between an older Chinese student who had a P on her chest and the Melchior boy that had been sorted not long before I had.

I watched the sorting only really placing a few names. A Gideon Prewett and his brother were both placed into Gryffindor. Sara, Mary's little sister went to Slytherin as she had hoped. Two girls and three boys whose names I didn't pay attention to joined me and Melchior in Ravenclaw.

As soon as the last one was sorted a man with grey hair that was turning white stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts little first years and to those of you who've been here welcome back. I only have a few start of term announcements. Our old Caretaker Mr. Pringle has decided to...retire after what happened last year at the end of the term feast." He said looking over at Gryffindor table. "So I would like to welcome Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris as our new Caretaker.

"I would also like to welcome Professor Vector who will be taking over Astronomy, and Professor Alton, This year's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Let's wish her good luck...and there will be no bets this year on what happens. Now that that is taken care of I am sure you are all hungry so let's eat." He said and food appeared magically on the table.

Everyone started eating and I turned to the boy sitting next to me smiling a small smile.

"Hello I'm Violet Anne Evans." I tell him.

"Melchior Gabor Crabbe." He said a little embarrassed.

"Cute name...Like in that play Spring Awakening." I say grinning.

"Um yeah...How did you know?"

"The play was one of my favorites...I got bored one day at the library."

"You actually got to read it...my mum told me not until I was older."

"Well my parents don't exactly know. I never checked it out just read it while I was there. The kids section of our town library is really boring."

He just grinned and I could feel myself add a silent tally to my list of friends. At the moment, not counting my sisters, I had two female friends and now three male ones...I was becoming quite popular by my own standards.

"You know I didn't want to be in any house but Slytherin. My parents are going to go mental, but I think it'll be fine with a friend like you." He told me.

"Same here...hopefully the other people in our year are as amusing as you."

"I've never heard the name Evans...Half-blood?"

"Pureblood."

"But all us purebloods know each other."

"Well technically I'm a muggleborn...but the way I see I come from two non-magical beings meaning they're is no "contamination" so I see myself as a pureblood." I replied simply. "You don't have problems with muggleborns do you?"

"Not me, my dad and brothers do but I'm just fine with it." He said smiling.

**An: Okay so this chapter really started me off on some crazy insane creative kick so I have a few tips for writers suffering writers block**

**1) End what you are doing...if you can't think of anything it isn't vital for you to write it and trying to force it out only makes the writers block harder to get rid of.**

**2) Introduce a new character. New characters always bring in some relief that you don't have to constantly be worrying about your main character. Also with someone new and fresh you have a new rapport of characters.**

**3) Do some character bashing...nothing horrible but if there is a character yours doesn't get along with bring them in and taunt them a bit. (do not do this to much though or else you will end up looking like a jerk and nobody will want to read you)**

**4) Create a situation with either verbal or physical fighting. A little action always spicing thing up.**

**5) Give the character some angst...depression eating disorders anything that will cause a reaction...just make it age appropriate for the intended character and do some research into it.**

**Now that those tips are out of the way (all of which I have used in these next two chapters) I would like to again apologize and also to say that since writing this chapter I checked again and the date wasn't actually Sunday but when I wrote it I thought it was. I just didn't look at the write year but again I was on a roll and didn't want to fall out of it. The sorting hat song I tried my hardest on and I think it's pretty good some parts I may have stolen from the original but I didn't look at it and I didn't read it over so I can't remember. So that is all and I hope you like it. Oh and lastly I came up with the name Melchior from the Musical Spring Awakening. I love the Musical although it is really raunchy and the original play was banned in Germany for Homosexuality, Graphic Sex Scenes, Abortion, suicide, Abuse (both sexual and physical)and language (maybe more but that's all I can think of for now.) Technically this play is far above Violet but she is smart so I had her read it so that you could understand where I got the name of. I would recommend it to anyone (atleast the music) My favorite songs are The Bitch of Living, The Dark I Know Well, Totally Fucked, The Guilty Ones, and There Once was a Pirate. **


	14. The Fight

Three weeks into classes and I already have decided I never want to leave the wizarding world. Other than two girls in my dorm and the obvious Potter-Black-Petegrew trio I loved everything here.

I currently was laying on my stomach in Gryffindor Tower with Gidean and his twin (whose name is Fabian) and Melchior working on transfiguration.

"Why must lovely Minerva do this to us." Fabian cried out annoyed.

"If you had transfigured that needle you wouldn't have a four foot essay." I said smirking.

"And if you had done this essay last week when it was assigned all you would have to worry about the six foot essay on the proper use of class time, that you dragged me and V into." Melchior said smirking.

"Hey you were just as curious as I was about her ability to see when her back is turned." Gideon jumped in.

"But not in her cat form! She has abnormal senses when she's an animagus." I joke hitting them over the head.

"Explain to me James how our little prodigies came to be in company of the gruesome twosome." Sirius cried out melodramatically.

"Probably the same way you weaseled your way into friendship with me." Remus joked.

"Dear lord Little Lily is that true. Have you been selling yourself to these studs of first years." Sirius said grabbing my arm.

"Oy Black back off my little Slytherin." Mary yelled at the larger boy.

"Um you do realize V is..." Melchior started.

"Mel it's a joke sweetie." I said jokingly.

"Sweetie huh." Fabian said grinning.

"Next it'll be baby," His twin replied.

"Then Honey." Sirius yelled deciding to make himself known again.

"And then it's Love" James said grinning.

"Then you might as well get engaged." Peter burst in.

"Then comes a little baby." Gideon yelled again.

"Ooh better get out now Melly before your little lady starts ordering you around for sardine pasties." Fabian said laughing.

"How in Merlin's names did we become friends with this two imbeciles." I ask.

"Well...I have absolutely no idea actually. I think it had something to do with that obnoxious girl Goyle or whatever her name is calling you a you-know-what." he said.

"Probably...and you can say mudblood...it doesn't bother me." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh look at the little geniuses flirting." Mary said unable to help herself throwing the other Gryffindors into gales of laughter except Remus for some reason or another.

"You know I wish we were down in the Slytherin dorms being hexed..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come now _love_. You don't mean that. Especially not with that prat Malfoy down there." Mel said.

"Ooh Lily, your sister's getting engaged." James yelled up into the girls dormitory.

"Which one." she simply yelled back.

"Little Lily." Sirius yelled.

"Congrats sis." she joked.

"It's a wonder I'm sane...And why in Merlin's trousers did you have to encourage them." I yell hitting Melchior on the arm.

"Watch out for those hormones." Fabian said grinning.

"Lover's Spat." yelled Gideon at the same time.

"Why am I surrounded by males...and immature ones at that." I growl getting up.

"Because you love us V." Gideon said grinning.

"And because you don't have the patience for all the crap girls put you through." Fabian replied.

"Hey I'm a girl." Mary yelled.

"In body maybe but up here you're pretty much male." Sirius said poking her forehead.

"Just get used to it. I don't think you can fit in with normal females." Melchior said standing as well.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said softly.

"Hey V, did you shrink or something." Melchior said jokingly.

"Oy no cracks about my height...just because I'm not a giant doesn't mean I'm that short." I growled pouting.

He grabbed me around the waist making me shriek and lifted me onto his shoulders like I was a kid. I grabbed on scared one hand on his face. I felt it dip into his contemplative frown and he turned to look at me.

"Am I going to need to monitor your food intake...your at least a quarter stone lighter." He said not looking amused.

"I'm studying." I say half heartedly.

"Aww you two are soooo cute." Mary screeched out.

"Not only that but your hands..." he whispered trailing off.

"Melly I'm fine don't worry about it."

"They're ice cold though."

"We;re having an abnormally cold September is all. Drop it please we need to go."

"It's getting late guys. We need to get back to our common room before that moron Chang decides we're off in some alcove snogging and tells the statue not to let us in." Melchior said grabbing his bag that had both our books in it.

"Alright see you in the devil's class tomorrow." Gideon said.

"It's not good to call your head of house the devil. Especially not after annoying two of her favourite students." I said playfully. "Nighty Night Lils." I yelled.

"Nighty Night Little Lily." Sirius James and Peter chorused.

"Night Vi." Remus said.

I looked at him properly he hadn't said anything since coming in and it worried me. He was abnormally pale with bags under his eyes and he had a new scar on his cheek that worried me.

"Night Remmy. Feel better. I don't like seeing you so sick." I said softly.

He just smiled and nodded. I grinned back and laid my chin on the top of Melchior's head knowing he would be carrying me the whole way and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I'm serious about monitoring your meals V." He said softly.

"I just want to learn everything I can and I forget about eating." I say softly.

"I know. I don't know how you thought you were going to be a Slytherin. You're the very definition of Ravenclaw. As the muggles say, if you were to look up the definition of Ravenclaw you would see your picture." He joked.

"I know I know. Jeeze what's so wrong with learning all I can. At least I'm not like other girls and starving myself to make myself skinnier." I joke.

"That's cause you're the scrawniest girl I know." he replied.

"Well at least I have a knight in blue satin looking out for me." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Just promise me you'll watch what you eat...or to be more accurate what you don't eat." he said.

"Aww looky here at the pair of lovebirds." came the sing-songy voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It looks like your brother has turned blood traitor. Is this something we need to worry about." Lucius asked looking at Andrew.

"Now Lucius if it were genetic then you'd have to worry about your dear Narcissa." Andrew said smirking.

"Then prove to us you're not like them. Bloodtraitors and mudbloods are all the same." The goyle girl said.

"I'm just as pure as any of you. My parents were both pure muggles so I am also a pure muggle I just have the talent for magic...something that none of you really have." I snapped out trying to jump.

Melchior's hands were tight around my thighs holding me into place and my wand was down in my bag with his. I gave him a look prodding him wondering why he wasn't letting me do anything.

"Fight back and they make it worse. There are more than four times are amount and most are much older. I'm not letting you enrage them." He explained.

"At least put me down. That's a long fall." I whispered out.

He nodded and took me from his shoulders setting me on the ground as the mini deatheaters decided on which was to be tortured first.

"Attacking them before they get the chance to would be stupid wouldn't it." I said softly.

He nodded. I grabbed his arm scared reaching into his bag to at least grab my wand. I thought through the few spells I knew transfiguration no help, defence...the professor was incompetent, potions useless, charms no help, astronomy useless. The only thing remotely helpful were Sev's lessons and he hadn't taught me anything about this.

"Fine we'll start with the mudblood." Andrew finally yelled taking out his wand.

"Remember hatred. She is useless and you want to hurt her." Bellatrix said.

"Right...CRUCIO!" he yelled pointing his wand at me.

I closed my eyes but didn't feel the pain instead I felt a light embrace and opened one eye seeing Melchior had moved in front of me and was now on his knees gripping me to keep up.

"Stop please stop you're hurting him." I yelled out crying.

"But it's so much fun seeing you in pain." Bellatrix said grinning.

I growled and moved away running at Andrew pushing him down and hitting him. I was so small that I'm sure he didn't expect me to push him over or even physically attack him. I hit him three times tears in my eyes as the others stood stunned before he threw me off into one of the suits of armor.

"Ooh ickle kiddies fighting in the corridors. Not good not good at all." peeves cried out coming out of the armour.

"Peeves." gasped Melchior. "Get Mcgonagle...Slughorn...anyone."

He didn't need to tell peeves though because our fighting was loud and caught the attention of a few prefects and the useless defence teacher. He rushed over to Melchior as Chang ran up to me and pulled me up seeing blood.

"We need the medi-nurse." She yelled yanking me up.

"Be careful with her." Melchior snapped at the older girl.

I woke up in the hospital wing with a major headache. I looked around the sterile white room rubbing my eyes and trying to sit up.

"No no you lay down. You were hurt and had a concussion." The medi-nurse in training Poppy said coming to me.

"Melchior." I whispered out through parched lips.

"Here V. Just peachy." He said trying to sound macho.

"When can we leave." I asked softly.

"When I say." She replied making me pout.

"I'm fine see." I say jumping off the bed feeling dizzy.

"You weren't fine before the attack. You only weigh two and a half stones. You are underweight." She snapped.

"I'll eat more. I already promised that." I said pouting.

"You lass won't be out of here for at least a fortnight." she said making me glare.

She picked me up setting me in the large bed and I looked down at my hand and saw the bones protruding sickeningly. I reached to my stomach and then up to my ribs and I could feel each individual one reaching back I felt each little bump of my spine and I looked at the medi-witch worriedly. I hadn't even realized how small I had gotten. I wasn't trying to but when had this happened. I can't pinpoint it.

"Love I need to put some weight on you before I can let you out. After you're out your friends are going to be talking to me on a daily basis so I know your not starving yourself again. I know being skinny is what every girl wants but ending up this skinny is dangerous." she told me.

"I don't...I haven't...how?' I whisper out bending over as sobs came from me.

"She really hasn't been trying Poppy. I think this is just the first time she noticed." I heard Melchior say. "She doesn't care about being skinny or anything like that...she'd prefer being overly large than so scrawny."  
"That may be but it still happened and if it happens once it normally happens more times. She's severely anorexic at the moment. How could none of you bring her to me before this." She said and I heard anger in her voice.

"We didn't think. Her robes are big on her and any muggle clothes she has on...well we thought that that was how it was made to look much bigger. When I picked her up today I decided I was going to force feed her for the next month...if I had realized...you have to realize...she's my best friend. I would have brought her up here." He whispered and I heard his voice breaking.

"I know Mr. Crabbe. Watch out for her from now on once she's out. If she even misses one meal bring her up to me." She told him.

"V I'm sorry." Melchior said and I felt him hug me tightly.

"How?" I whispered again crying into his chest.

"I don't know." He said kissing the top of my head softly.

"It was a good thing you took that curse...her body might not have held up against it." Poppy said her voice soft and sad.

"He could have killed you. Andrew could have killed you and he wouldn't have cared!" Melchior growled pulling me to him tighter.

"But he didn't. You saved me. You're a hero. My knight in blue satin." I tried joking looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. A scared but reassuring kiss that I didn't expect. My eyes widened and I sat still for a second before closing my eyes and chastely kissing back. He was the one who broke it and I saw the scared tears in his eyes.

"When you get out of here you better take good care of yourself. I don't want another scare." He said softly.

"Right." I said my voice shaking.

"Alright, alright kids get back to your bed and let the little lady sleep." Poppy said a small smile on her lips.

I lay down turning to face his bed and smile softly at him before closing my eyes and falling into a heavy sleep.

**An: Okay so first off if you are offended by the anorexia I apologize...I did not mean for it to happen it kind of just did. Anorexia is a serious problem and those facing it really don't know how they got that way...normally it happens because of dieting and the need to look thinner but I was sure it was possible that this is capable. Also if I messed up on how skinny she should be I'm sorry she is supposed to be about 3'5 and 35 pounds for those of you in America...I hope you like this chapter (it wasn't going to have the fight...that sort of just happened)**

**Update!: I have been informed by a woman known as K that the weight and height i had would not be annorexic...i checked a body mass index and it is underweight but I do not believe it is sever enough so I have changed her height and weight. Also I made her so small because this story is set nearly forty years in the past and average heights change...but now I have adjusted it to our time more where the average height of an 11 year old girl is 4'4 Violet is 4' (I wanted her to be shorter but didn't feel comfortable taking the weight down even more...so now she is 4' and 28 lbs...thank you K for pointing that out and for complementing my story I am very grateful)**


	15. Violet and Melchior

When I was released from the hospital wing nearly a month later I could never get any alone time. Every second Melchior was with me. At meals he pulled me over to the gryffindor table and forced me to eat enough for five of me. The attention was nice at first but it got pretty annoying after a while.

Not only that but every one of my friends except Remus was telling me we made the cutest couple. Melchior was my best friend that was all. I still loved Severus.  
"Oh just give into it Vi. You two are perfect for each other." Mary squeeled.

"I don't know. He's sweet but...he's my best mate." I said.

"So what. He's in love with you. He has to be he's always around you and caring for you and holding you." The little japanese girl told me.

"But Mary."

"No you're already a couple. You two bicker and always share these little cutesy side conversations you're always touching somehow not to mention all those cute kisses you give each other. You may not call it dating but it is. The only thing you need to do is declare it official and kiss." she said.

I blushed looking down as she said that playing with the sleeve of my robe.

"NO NO NO YOU ALREADY DID OH MERLIN!" she yelled.

"Shh do you want to inform Gideon or Fabian or my sister. Or one of your other insane gryffindors."

"That is just to cute. You are so dating. We all knew it was going to happen especially when he took that cruciatus curse for you. So when did you kiss...and why didn't you tell me. I need details." she cried out.

"It was after the attack when Poppy told me I was...really skinny. Right after she told us that in my condition I wouldn't have survived the curse. We were both crying and he just leaned down and kissed me." I said.

"Okay it's official you are your years cutest couple."

"I'm in love with someone else." I said softly.

"I know you like Snape and all but you said yourself he treats you like a little sister. Just try it with Melchior. You never know you might find out you love him more but that won't happen if you don't give it a chance."

"Fine fine." I groan out.

She squealed and pulled me close in a hug then poked me in the stomach grinning pulling me up.

"Now come on lover boy will be worried. Lunch started ten minutes ago and you know he likes keeping you there the whole time to fatten you up."

"I know, I know." I growled getting up with the over excitable girl.

"Mel." I said softly when we were on our own.

"What is it V?"

"Why did you kiss me last month?"

"I was scared...I didn't know what to do and it seemed right at the time."

"Our friends are convinced we're dating...and with the way we act we might as well be..."

"I thought you liked that Snake bloke?"

"I do...but I like you too...would you be against us trying and seeing where this goes?"

"As long as your sure about this. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you for nothing."

"Mel you won't lose me...if it doesn't work it wasn't meant to be."

"Then I guess it's official...we're dating."

"You're my boyfriend...that feels weird to say."

"Good weird or bad?"

"Good...definitely good." I whisper and lean up to give him a kiss.

"Good cause I like calling you my girlfriend."

"Now comes the dangerous part..."

"What's that?"

"Telling my over protective brothers."

"I thought you didn't have brothers"  
"Gideon, Fabian, Remus, Sev, and the trio of imbeciles."

"Merlin will I even survive this."

"Nope."

"You should be reassuring me."

"To bad."

I giggle and grab him deciding to do my gryffindor brothers first since they would be easier and we would have Mary and Lily to keep them from trying to rough up Melchior to much.

"Hello ma'am Cojones" I said grinning to the portrait as it swung open.

"Now." He said scared.

"Better to do it fast like pulling off a bandaid." I said.

"A what?"

"Never mind just come on." I say pulling him.

"What's going on guys." Fabian said curiously.

"Could you get the boys." I say grinning mischievously.

"Sure thing." He said racing up the stairs to get all my brothers.

"What do you want Little Lily." James said annoyed.

"um well you see..." Melchior started stuttering.

"Oh bollocks James Little Lily and mr Knight are rutting." Sirius yelled out

My face turned bright red at the term and I buried my head into his arm as he wrapped it around me. I heard all the boys laughing except Remus. I looked up at him and couldn't understand his expression.

"Remmy are you okay with this." I whispered out.

"Course I am Vi...we all saw it coming anyway, but I'm not helping you tell Sev. I value my life." he said grinning.

I smile and hug him tightly. His opinion was the only one that meant anything to me among these boys he was really the only one I considered my big brother of this lot. I kissed his cheek and went back over to Melchior and grabbed his hand then looked at the marauders.

"Will you go with us to the dungeons at least. I'm scared." I say softly those two words making a big impact on them.

"Of course Little Lily." James said grinning.

"Yeah I wanna see the look on old Snivelous's face when he sees you two together." Sirius grinned.

As much as they annoyed me I couldn't help but admit they had their good points. I smiled and pulled my new boyfriend down to the dungeons to see Sev and tell him all about us.

**AN: I love love love Mary also if you don't think it's right for someone eleven and twelve to date oh well...I fell in love with my character and thought they made the most darling couple also even though I hate most of the marauders I can't help but enjoy writing them. They're a lot of fun also The Prewett Brothers are Molly Weasley's brothers...I didn't tell you that in the last chapter because I forgot so I'm telling you now. It was never stated if they were older younger or by how much so I took some liberties...technically they can still be in the original order and die it is still plausible. I hope I don't get any hate about having them but I love them too they are their times Fred and George making them a lot of fun. hope you all like it :D **


	16. Lazy Afternoon and Confessions

"V come on just one more bite...you're starting to try to study through meals again and it's scaring me." Melchior said softly.

I picked up my fork shoving the food into my mouth and swallowing without chewing before looking back down at my book. Melchior gave me a look and took the book from me putting it into his bag. I reached across him trying to grab it. He just smirked at me and grabbed me by the waist pulling me onto his lap.

"You could have just asked." he said teasingly.

I blushed and crossed my arms pouting in a defeated position. I felt his lips on the top of my head and immediately calmed a bit. I turned around to look at him and kissed him chastely.

"SO CUTE!" Mary screamed making me blush.

"Mary you're going to embarrass them so much that they won't be all cutesy and I miss seeing my sister like this." Lily said nudging her friend.

"Plus you got Snake's attention and now he's glaring daggers into Mel's head." Fabian said making Melchior pale.

When we told Sev he seemed to take it well. He took it better than I expected but he grabbed Mel's arm and dragged him off to talk to him privately and ever since then Mel has been scared out of his skin whenever Sev's name comes up.

"Oh calm down he's not going to skin you. Just as long as he doesn't find me crying because of you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Doesn't make him any less frightening."

"Merlin you're a coward." I tease.

"That's why I'm not in Gryffindor...sometimes I wonder if you should be."

"Blasphemous. I would never want to be part of the plotless fairytale club!"

"We're in their common room nearly every night."

"That's because I'm secretly having an affair with Fabian."

"Got that right baby." Fabian said grabbing me around my waist.

He pulled me off of Melchior's lap and placed me onto his. He leaned down to nuzzle my neck. His long fingers moved over my ribs tickling me making me let out a few laughs and I tried to get away from him. I looked over to the calmer twin and reached toward him.

"Help me Gideon please." I cried out between laughs.

He smirked and leaning across the table he pulled me from his brothers grip and over the table onto his lap. I groaned and crossed my arms annoyed.

"Am I some sort of bloody toy to be passed around the table!"

"Of course." all three boys said smirking.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I yelled.

"Oh you love us and you know that." Fabian said grinning.

"No I hate you all." I said pouting.

"Even me." Mel said trying to sound pathetic.

"Especially you. You should be saving me!"

"Now what did I tell you about dating Violet." Came Sev's silky voice.

"We were just playing around. I made sure to watch out for her before she started." Mel said quickly his tone suggested he was scared.

"Save me Sev. These boys are treating me like I'm some doll." I say pouting.

"Boys," Sev started.

That was all that was needed to be said before Gideon let me down. I ducked under the table and ran to him hugging him around the waist burying my head in his stomach. He placed a hand on my head running his fingers through my loose curls.

"My Knight in Green scales." I muttered out.

"I thought I was your night V."

"You are but so is Sev and so is Gideon...when he's not being a prat."

"I'm a knight cool."

"Yeah my brainless knight in red painted tin foil." I joked.

He blushed and glared and I just grinned maliciously.

"Come along Violet, we were going out to the lake after meal remember." Sev said taking my hand.

I nod and followed him out nearly having to run to keep up with him. We hadn't spent much time together since the summer holiday. He pulled me to a secluded beech tree sitting down. I laid on my stomach looking at him.

"It's been a while since we spent time like this." I said smiling.

"With classes, your sickness, and that boyfriend of yours there hasn't been any time." He replied.

"You haven't made any effort to see me either so don't try to pin this on me Mr. Snape." I said pouting.

"You've changed...I don't remember when you were this playful."

"Six...I was this playful when I was six and I fit in with the other kids more."

"I like seeing you this way...thought it might have something to do with not being around me and my influence."

"I love being around you Sev. I'm just able to act silly with my friends because they're like me, and because they see me for me and still like me."

"You've been aligning yourself with to many boys. Especially Gryffindor ones."

"They are amusing. And what are you my dad!"

"I just think you should have more female friends."

"Well according to everyone I don't have the social skills to relate to girls."

"You don't relate to boys very well either."

"Says the most antisocial person in the world!"

"Just watch yourself around them. You're so small and light, even if they don't mean to boys that age rough-house and if your caught in the cross-fire you could be severely hurt."

"I wish, then I could have fun. They don't let me do anything even now that I've gained weight back."

"You're still to skinny."

"Again look whose talking."

"I'm malnourished and will gain weight here you on the other hand had no reason being under three stones!"

"I didn't..."  
"I know you didn't mean to. That doesn't change the fact that you were!"

"I know."

He pulled me to him so I was leaning against him his arm wrapped around my waist. I could tell he was worried for me. He had to trust me to first year boys and that was hard on him because he was always my protector. The one that looked out for my well being.

I wanted to assure him that he would always be my big brother and that I would always need him to watch over me but I just couldn't get the words out so I did what I always did and hugged him tightly kissing his sallow cheek for reassurance.

I still loved him. I always would but for the first time I really contemplated the fact that maybe this love wasn't what I thought it was. Maybe I loved him like I should a brother but because I never had one I didn't realize it. I cuddled back into his arms and looked at the lake wondering if that really was what had happened. Had I idolized Sev so much that I didn't even realize my love was just the shallow version of two siblings. I guess in time I would see.

"Ms. Evans are you even paying attention to my lesson." Binns yelled out.

"Yes Professor." I lied blushing.

Sara nudged me smirking it had taken us a few weeks but we had started talking again and became friends.

"Oh shush...it isn't fair the boys can have mini duels and make out but when I go to work on my Transfiguration that I'm still backed up on, I get yelled at by the most clueless teacher." I whisper to her.

"You just attract trouble don't you." she joked.

"It isn't my fault look at who I spend 90 percent of my time with."

"Why do you even spend time with them?"

"I really don't know. Melchior...well that's obvious but Fabian, and Gideon...I still don't remember why I spend time with them." I say softly. "They aren't awful. Actually they're really fun. My question is why do you spend so much time with Reggie and Andrew?"

"It isn't like I like them but They're major purebloods and you know getting in good with them is one of the only ways to survive in that house. That's why your Snake friend hangs around with the Malfoy and the Bitch Sisters."

"Why do you all call him Snake...can't you at least be polite enough to get his name right."

"Sorry it's the Slytherin nickname for him though...just like your Prat one is Little Lily."

"Ugh why can't we just let that die." I mutter hitting my head on the desk.

"Miss Evans is there a problem." Binns said.

"Just missed a meal." I lied to get a reaction on of the annoying boring teacher.

"Oh alright then." He said simply.

Every eye in the class turned to look at me like I was crazy and I started laughing at their freaked expressions. Then I realized that was the wrong move seeing that half the class was Slytherins and would let that get back to Sev and the other half was Ravenclaws who would tell a sick Melchior.

"I think I like hurting myself Sara...Melchior and Sev are going to kill me." I muttered.

"I'll try to deflect it on the Snake end but that really was a stupid move...maybe you should be in the prat house."

"Oy that was bad judgement not idiocy."

"I wonder what Melchior will do to you...didn't you tell me he just started letting you feed yourself...and Poppy is going to kill you." she joked.

I hit her arm and laid my head on the desk. I thought at least the Gryffindors wouldn't hear of this. Sev and Mel could be a lot but dealing with five over-concerned wizards and two crazy-over-concerned witches would truly kill me.

"What did I hear about you not eating little miss." Melchior growled when I came into the common room.

I was studying with Sara in the library pretending Mel wouldn't hear. That everyone would realize my statement was a joke but no such luck.

"Melly it was a joke...Binns was yelling at me and I was getting annoyed and wanted to see if he is as heartless as we all thought...it's true he didn't even bat an eye hearing that I could be starving myself again." I said nervously.

"Come here." he said pulling me onto his lap. "I worry about you so much and when I hear that bitch in your dorm come in saying you are looking for attention again by not eating and trying to kill yourself then I worry...especially when I hear her say you were in the bathroom all night puking."

"You really don't need to worry about that...I swear on both my sisters lives that that was the end of a twenty four hour bug...why don't you think I was in classes yesterday." I whisper laying my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to but every time I hear things like that I just think the worst...I don't want to but I do." he said kissing my forehead.

"I know, I know...I ate an extra big portion at breakfast and lunch because I know you worried." I whispered. "And I'm up nearly a full stone from last month...my bones aren't as prominent as I've developed a layer of fat."

"I know I know and you look much healthier and you look adorable healthy." he said kissing me softly.

I smiled softly as I kissed him back glad he wasn't too mad at me. Even after a month and a half together his kisses and affectionate nature caught me off guard. I haven't had to much affection in years and I don't think Melchior did either, that's why we were both over-compensating now.

"Oy you're gonna get me sick again." I joke pulling away after a few seconds.

"Good then I can nurse you back to health with my love." he joked.

Both of us took on the appearance of a deer in headlights as his words hit at the same time. I look at him to tell me what he said was really a joke. When he didn't rectify it I jumped off his lap backing away.

"I um...to soon...I'm sorry, I just can't." I stuttered.

"V, calm down V. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that so bloody awkward. I don't expect it to be said back." He said quickly. "I understand. You need more time and I won't push you for it. I've known from the beginning of our friendship that there was something special about you. Something special about us. I know you won't go fast or rush I didn't say it to hear it back...it slipped out but I'm not taking it back...please just don't run scared from me. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want you to feel any pressure I wanted you to come to me on your own...to tell me in your own time." he said quickly.

"I can't not yet and I don't know when I'll be able to." I tell him.

"I'd wait out eternity for you Violet Anne Evans." he said coming close slowly and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go to Gryffindor Common Room and we can fill you in on what you missed...if you're feeling up for it." I whisper out.

"I'm up for going anywhere with my beautiful fiery flower." He said softly picking me up making me giggle a bit.

All awkwardness from us drained and I stuffed the offending words to the back of my head pretending they didn't exist. I kissed the top of his head as he reached down and grabbed his bag. He looked up at me and I felt a jolt as my green eyes met his hazel ones. Maybe I could love him as he loved me...but I couldn't say it now, we had been dating a month in a half...known each other for three months and although I knew age didn't always mean anything when it came to love we were still only eleven, well he was twelve but we hadn't seen much of the world yet and I couldn't commit my whole heart to him so young after so little time together.

"Oh look it's the lovey-dovey couple...after a week you finally decide to visit us up here in lonely ole Gryffindor Tower." Fabian joked.

"You could always come to Ravenclaw..." I joked.

"We tried that...you could have warned us about the riddle." Gideon growled.

"Well you should have realized Ravenclaw really only does take the best of the best if you can't answer a simple riddle you don't deserve to see us." Mel joked.

"Oy you two aren't that smart...snogging while sick...don't pretend you didn't that's the only reason why she would be out then the next day you were." Fabian teased.

"Oy dunderhead we don't snog we kiss romantically." Mel joked.

"Plus if you paid any attention at all nearly every Ravenclaw has been out this week...it's some sort of bug that keeps cropping up somewhere." I said pouting.

I didn't like that my friends thought we were stupid enough...normally to kiss when one of us was sick.

"I blame the Slytherins." Gideon said.

"And why do you blame them?" I said annoyed.

"Because we can." Fabian answered.

"You two are infuriating..." I say sliding down Mel's back and hopping onto the red squishy couch my head in Gideon's lap and my feet in Fabian's.

I yawned cuddling up to the twins and looked up to my boyfriend. Now that he had admitted he loved me the set of his jaw the aggressive stance made more sense. I grinned and wagged my finger at him beckoning him over.

He walked over bending down and I pulled him into a sweet kiss smiling.

"Oy no kissing while cuddling with us." Fabian said pushing me off into Melchior's arms.

"Don't feel all jealous. These two are my brothers thats it. You are the one I care about, the only one I want to date." I whispered as he caught and lifted me.

"Can't help it. You're my little flower and any guy could pluck you from my fingers...besides I'm sure if Snape asked you out you would go with him without thinking." he said pulling me close.

"No I only want to be with you. I swear no one will take me from you."

"But you love him."

"No I think I love him. I am eleven I don't know what true love feels like it might be what I have with Snape...I might be in love with you I don't know I haven't had enough time to think through and analyse my feelings to their full extent." I whispered and kissed him again.

"So that means I still have a chance." he asked.

"If you didn't then we wouldn't be together." I teased.

**AN:okay this chapter i really annoyed myself writing it simply because I have this thing about quickly falling in love and how young kids act when they first start dating but Melchior was just too cute not to. Now like I said I found out that Violet was not skinny enough to be anorexic so if you didn't reread that chapter (and you really don't have to) I'm going to tell you she is about four feet and 28 pounds...I wanted her to be shorter but I decided against it. This chapter I put in here because not only do I want to show Violet getting over Sev slightly but also I wanted to show him...He's been absent for a while now. Now I'm keeping this Sev/Oc still but the story decided he needed competition...I swear I did not mean to add him...to head off questions he is not Vincent Crabbe's father he is his Uncle and since it didn't say anything about his family I feel free to add whomever the story wants. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far  
K:I realized my mistake and fixed it thank you for pointing it out  
**** Tsukiange: I'm glad your glad about my choice of Violet's house...that took me a long time decide...this came from a dream I had partially at least although it's been twisted and convoluted now because Violet is stubborn like that but she was first going to be placed in Gryffindor...it took months before I even budged on that but now I'm very glad I have.**


	17. Waiting for Christmas

"Letty you can't just cut them off. It's Christmas we have to go home." Lily said crossing her arms.

"I don't want to. I'll never get all this work done if I go...besides I don't think I can face them after what happened in September." I told her.

"Let..."

"Don't Letty me. I write home every other day. When mum and dad do write back to me I can feel them judging me through the letters. They think I'm some harlot...they think I'm sick and magic is doing it to me. They don't want me to be around anymore incase I infect them with my weirdness." I say softly.

"They love you Letty." Lily whispered.

"Only because they have to. I want to see Petty and Leslie again but I just won't be able to take staying around our parents. If I were one of your's or Petty's friends they would do everything in their power to keep you away from me...they would treat me like they treat Sev...maybe worse."

"You're just being selfish they miss you."

"Don't you dare call me selfish Lily. I spend my time trying to find out what is happening in there lives. I keep magic out of my letter and pretend I'm just off at some fancy expensive boarding school. Every letter they send ends with, "And we hope this strangeness will work it's way out of your system by the next time we see you." there is no I love you no we miss you...just the hope that maybe just maybe I won't be so strange next time they see me." I yelled feeling tears in my eyes.

"They love you regardless."

"They love me because they have to. I'm not you Lily, I'm not the kind of girl that can ignore what and who I am because I want the approval of them. I don't ever want to be able to do that. Pretending in front of muggles who we don't know is one thing but pretending in front of our parents who should be happy for us, for what we can do and what we have achieved. I really don't understand how you do it!"

"Letty..."

"No just shut your mouth. I am not leaving and that is that."

I turned my back on her and went down the steps to work with my four first year friends. Sara was the first to see the tears in my eyes and she pulled me down hugging me. She was the only one who knew why Lily had pulled me upstairs to talk to me privately.

"Ohh Lookie here Melly...I think the little Serpent is trying to take your girlie." Fabian said nudging his side not seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Fab shut it." Gideon muttered softly crawling to my side.

"V...what's wrong?" Mel whispered.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said wiping my eyes.

"Vi..."

"Drop it...Now where were you morons." I said looking at the essays they were working on now.

"Binns essay on the Goblins." Gideon said giving me a goofy smile.

"And you only have half a paragraph down..." I said grinning at him.

"Oy not everyone can pay attention to that bloody ghost!"

"Why doesn't Dumbledore just tell him to leave and get a new teacher?"

"Because Serpette, Dumbledore is insane...a bloody genius but insane." Came the voice of the infamous Sirius Black.

"How did a Slytherin get in here!" Peter yelled.

"Well Petegrew she walked up from the dreary dungeons..."started Fabian.

"And when she got to the portrait of the fat lady..." continued Gideon.

"She gave the password and walked in!" both finished in unison.

"You'd think someone whose been here for three years would have figured out how it works by now." Sara replied a smirk on her face.

"Why don't you run along now and let us work." Sara said waving them to the boys dorm.

"Oh wait Remmy, I know there's still a week before Christmas but since your leaving tomorrow I thought I should give you this." I said running to the weary boy.

He gave me a small smile and took the bright red wrapped gift. I looked at him urging him silently to open it. He smiled and carefully undid the paper. He looked and smiled hugging me tightly.

"What'd Little Lily Get'cha Remus." Sirius asked looking.

"A hand-knitted cardigan and a box of honeydukes dark chocolate." He told his friend.

"How did she get ahold of honeydukes?"

"Sirius babe my sister is a third year...I gave her money to buy it for him on the last Hogsmeade trip." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know these guys really are unintelligent." Melchior said laughing.

"Little Lily what about us!" James said hugging me around my waist.

"Why would I get you guys anything...now back off before Melly gets overly jealous." I said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Did you get us anything?" Fabian said pouting.

"Of course but you get that on christmas when I see you." I say sitting back down.

"But..."

"No buts you said you were going to be here cause you didn't want to be around your pregnant sister and her Bumbling husband and infant son." I said sticking my tongue out.

"I hate your memory...I wanna see what you got for me." Fabian said pouting.

"Too bad not get back to that essay or you're going to be doing it all of break because if you don't get it done today you aren't allowed to look at my notes for the class for the rest of the term."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Oh you know you love me." I joke.

"Little Lily is leading them all around by the nose." Sirius whispered.

"Boy am I glad it was her sister in our year and not her." James said.

"You're always glad when it comes to Lily...well except when she calls you an arrogant toe-rag." Peter muttered.

"Boys I can hear you. You aren't as quiet as you think you are."

"She scares me Jamie." Sirius whispered even quieter.

"How do you do that?" Sara asked amazed.

"It's called being the smartest witch of our generation and having five boys who think of me as fragile and in need of constant protection." I joke.

"So modest too." Fabian joked.

"Oh I'm just being honest. Do you know another witch more clever than I am?"

"No ma'am." Gideon said grinning.

"You're being quiet Mel." I say softly crawling over to him.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Fabian..."

"What are you leaving me for him?" I joked.

"What no no no. I just meant..."

"I know what your thinking about...your an imbecile I told you, you're the only one I want at this point in time."

"That's what worries me though...that at some point you'll..."

"Don't even finish that thought. Fabian isn't my type the only one you could ever even consider a threat to our relationship is Sev and he's not even a threat and won't be until you prove to be insensitive or you decide that you deserve more than me." I whispered.

"I don't even deserve you..." He whispered leaning down to kiss me.

"SO CUTE!" Mary squealed out of no where and tackle-hugged me.

"Can we get three bloody seconds to ourselves!" Mel yelled out exasperated.

"Well she is going home for Christmas." Sara said grinning.

"Yeah but you aren't, and neither are these doofuses." I groaned sitting up.

**AN:Okay so not my best chapter but I really enjoyed writing it I love the way she interacts with everyone and I realize it looks like she gets along with everyone but thats just cause I have her ignore the stupid people and the pureblood fanatics (for now). Also I'm pretty sure that by this point in time Molly has already had Bill and is getting close to having Charlie but since I don't completely know their ages...fail so I just looked it up and aparrently Charlie was born in early December (the 12) so I'm just gonna pretend he was born early and the brothers were yet to be told...I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it  
iLuvTwiBoyz: I'm glad you like it and I will keep writing hopefully you keep reading **


	18. The Gift

I grin heading up to the boys dorms taking the stairs two at a time. It was five on christmas morning and I wanted to give Melchior the best Christmas wake up I could. I ran into his room seeing that every other boy in our year had gone home for Christmas and sat on his bed carefully.

Mel always looked so calm and peaceful asleep that I couldn't help but act girlie an stare at him. I reached over placing my hand on his cheek stroking it softly. Then I leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"V?" he questioned waking up.

"Happy Christmas." I whisper.

"By god V it's early can't you let a man sleep." He joked.

"But it's Christmas. I'm to excited to sleep anymore."

"So as a rule you had to wake me up as well."

"Exactly."

He pulled me to him grinning and forced me to lay on the bed pushing my head onto his bare chest. I wiggled a bit to look up at him a light grin on my face. He leaned forward kissing my nose then forced my head down again.

"Sleep now, gifts and food later." He said closing his eyes.

"But Melly I wanna see what the twins and Remmy and Sara and Mary and my Brother and Lily and Petty and mummy and daddy got for me. I wanna see your eyes when you open your gift and I wanna go to Gryffindor tower and eat a bunch of sugar and cakes and sweets with the twins." I said pouting.

"Have you already had sugar V. You are much to hyper for this early." he groaned.

I pouted and kissed him lightly.

"Please Melly." I whined.

"Alright. Alright." he said grinning at me.

He stood up and stretched before smirking evilly making me move back on his bed. He swooped down and started running his fingers over my sides tickling me and making me laugh loudly. I kicked out trying to get him to stop.

"Melly...stop...this...is...torture!" I shrieked out.

He just chuckled then scooped me up in his arms kissing my temple and cuddling me close to him.

"That's what you get for waking me up so early. Especially since it's break." He said brightly.

I giggled and kissed him.

"You Mr. Melchior are a cruel cruel man."

"You love me for it." he teased kissing me.

I just blushed saying nothing going to the foot of the bed and picked up my present to him handing it over. He grinned and opened the small gift and hugged me tightly. I laughed as he picked up the little knight painted a dark rich blue.

"Finish opening it Melly." I say grinning

He finished and found a board on which had four other pieces. A knight that was dressed in green scales, a knight painted red, a court jester, and a princess dressed in red blue and green. He looked closely at the knight in blue and laughed.

"Is that my face?" he asked laughing.

"Yes and the princess is me the one in green is Sev the one in red is Gideon, the court jester is Fabian of course. Now put your person right there." I say pointing.

He did as I said and grinned as the three knights started fighting. The court jester bounced around before Sev stabbed him in the stomach and he fell over dead. I giggled and let the rest play out knight Melchior winning and the princess ran over to him kissing his cheek.

"This is for whenever you start believing that you are a consolation prize...you are the one I chose." I say.

He looks at me speechless and brings me to him kissing me hard. I giggle and cuddle up to him laying my head on his shoulder.

"I take it you like the gift..."

"I love it and I love you."

"Okay now bring them down to the common room mine are already there so we can open them together."

"How did you make this though?" He asked.

"Well I drew, with the help of magic, the four of you and myself. Then I gave it to Lily to ask for these to be made at a toy shop down in Hogsmeade and I had Sev Remus James and Sirius help me charm them to move when you put them in the right places...each is marked by a small x in the colour the person is wearing. Well except mine and Fabian's. Fabian should be put on the rainbow x and I'm on the x with one line blue and one line green." I say pointing each bit out.

He grinned and I got up pulling his arm flicking my wand at his pile of presents.

"Wingaurdium Leviosa." I spoke the incantation

I giggled as we headed up to the gryffindor tower. I was wearing my blue crushed velvet dress I got from Petunia happy that she was being so absolutely thoughtful. Melchior had to run to keep up with me laughing.

We entered the Gryffindor common room and Melchior ran up to wake up the doltish

dweebs and I sat on the red couch playing with the long sleeves of the dress. Both ginger boys bounded down the steps both had on almost identical knitted sweaters except Fabian had an F on his chest and Gideon had a G on his.

"What is that ghastly monstrosity you have on you." I said looking at him.

"They were made for us by Molly." Gideon said pouting playfully.

"Well Molly needs to learn how to knit better before she sends you another gift. And what is that spot supposed to be?" I asked pointing at the chest.

"I guess Bill decided he wanted to give us a present as well." Fabian said shrugging.

"Come on lets get some breakfast I'm hungry! Then we can go and exchange our gifts." I say grinning.

"YES FOOD!" Fabian yelled.

"Boys." I exclaim shaking my head.

**A/N: so I keep getting this fucking writers block and I apologize for that but I hope you like this I personally loved her gift to melchior and thought it was adorable and I wanna make cute gifts for Gideon Fabian and Sara as well. I hope you're still loving it  
babydake93:Here's my update and I hope it will live up to the great you placed on it**


	19. The Truth Comes Out

"Violet just calm down we have months before exams." Fabian groaned shoving me.

"You don't understand Fab...these exams are cumulative...you know over everything we've gone over. I can't remember half the theories behind these spells not to mention the fact that I keep falling asleep in Binns class and can't remember what his lectures were on!" I said leafing through my notes.

"Little Lily you have got to relax. This stressing is not good for you." Sirius said laying down in front of me.

"Ugh you don't understand how far behind I am. I should have been studying over the break." I said glaring at the silver-eyed boy. "I'm still a month behind, and I'm drowning in all of this make up work...and why won't this bloody quill work!"

"Little Lily calm down this stressing isn't doing any good for your health." James said.

He grabbed the quill from my hand his hazel eyes blazed dangerously. Melchior's growl was the only thing that made James back off. Fabian and Sirius though were not impressed. Fabian pulled me into his lap taking my hand in his tracing my fingers.

"When was the last time you ate Little Lily?" Sirius said softly.

"Why does that matter."

"You idiot, you can't stop eating for anything. Do you want to be another month behind." Fabian said burying his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Melchior brought something up for me two hours ago and before that I ate at lunch with all of you. Does that appease your curiosity." I growled out.

"Vi they're just worried about you." Remus said simply. "No Crabbe that will cause the spell to backfire in your...bloody hell!"

I giggled seeing the small explosion created from mispronounced words and wrong wand movements. Melchior glared at me a moment before getting up and picking me up twirling me around.

"You think that's funny V." he exclaimed brightly.

"Melly no. No time." I argued giggling as he tickled me.

"Oi take that somewhere else we don't need to see the two of you snogging the other senseless." Sirius growled.

"Siri if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Fabian said placing his legs in the Black boy's lap.

"What am I a table. Where's your better half anyway?"

"In the Hufflepuff dormitory trying to chat up that fourth year Alice something or other."  
"Now are you going to tell me why you're freaking out now. You haven't been like this in months." Melchior whispered seeing everyone else occupied.

"I got a T. In potions of all classes." I whispered tears in my eyes.

_ "Ms. Evans will you please stay behind." Slughorn said after class._

_ "Yes sir." I replied going up to his desk curious._

_ "You have been getting sloppy Ms. Evans." he said handing me my paper._

_ I looked down and saw the large T where an O should have been and felt my eyes well up with tears as I read it over trying to see what I had done wrong._

_ "Your grammar was atrocious, your ideas while they may have been intelligent or innovative had no supporting material behind them, plus you got Ashwinder eggs and Runespoor eggs. Do you want to find out what happens if you mix them up when you're actually making a potion."_

_ "No sir."_

_ "I thought not. I expected so much more out of you Miss Evans. You have my two most talented potions brewers right under your nose, maybe you should use your brain for studies rather than thinking about your image and your boyfriend."_

_ "Sir this is one mistake I will be sure to fix it..."_

_ "Your sister what a firecracker she is. Did you know she can brew the Draught of Peace. That's a fifth year potion you know, and you are struggling with basic first year potions."_

_ "All my potions have been perfect so far sir." I snap annoyed._

_ "No my dear. Your past three potions have been ineffective and bordering on poisonous"_

_ "But..."_

_ "No buts, I thought this might be due to trying to catch up but I can't let you slide anymore. I did it knowing your sister but obviously you are not her."_

_ "Of course not. I am Violet not Lily! Why must you all continue to compare me to her? Why can't I be my own person? Why must I be her shadow? Why can't I be me? I am me! I exist!" I yelled at the overweight teacher._

_ "Ms. Evans this is inappropriate behaviour! I have no choice but to give you detention for your disrespect and I will take ten points from Gryffindor."_

_ "I apologize Professor Slughorn. I just thought that you would be as forgiving as Professor Flitwick, I guess I was wrong about you. Obviously I was wrong about you." I hissed out pettily._

_ "That's another nights detention and this time twenty points from Gryffindor!"_

_ "Take as many points as you want from Gryffindor sir. Perhaps one day you will get it through your small brain that I am not my sister."_

_ "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention with Filch." He yelled._

_ "Fine by me. Have a good day sir." I said with forced politeness._

"Wait that's why we're beating Gryffindor now." He said laughing.

"This isn't something to laugh at. Ugh I thought at least you would understand I guess I was wrong!" I snap turning away.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I mean yeah a T isn't great but one isn't that bad especially when you get O's every other time."

"You really don't understand. Never mind if you don't understand now you never will." I whispered.

"Come on now. You can tell me anything."

"No I can't. Not when you're not going to understand. Why don't you go back to the common room I'm going to talk to Remus and try to understand The Goblin Wars."

"Fine if that's what you want. Remember I am here for you. I love you."

"I know." I said going over to the older tired boy.

"You aren't like Lily you know. I mean obviously you look like her and you have some of her way of thinking but that just comes with genetics and environment. Really you and Lily are like night and day." Remus said as I sat down.

"How did you know that's what we were talking about." I say surprised.

"I'm Matt Murdock. Didn't you know. Remus is just a fake name I use so I don't stir up trouble." he said grinning.

"Yeah you're a superhero and I'm Poison Ivy." I said jokingly.

"Oh don't compare yourself to that useless villian. I'd say you were more like Natalia Romanova."

"Um but isn't that...I need to go sorry." I say standing up quickly.

"I was just kidding look don't run out of here." Remus replied standing to grab my arm.

"No Remus, I thought, I don't know, but I know you don't joke like that. That's something Black would say jokingly but not you." I whisper picking up my bag.

"Fine it wasn't a joke. Look don't run from me. I won't do anything, I won't try anything..."

"Remus let me go..."

"Vi..."

"No Remus. It won't ever happen, even if Mel is a passing fancy you still aren't next on my list. You're dead last."

"Violet..."

"Remus I am going back to my common room we are both going to go to sleep and forget this ever happened. You are one of my best friends and I will not have this break us apart. If I stay any longer though our friendship will be broken without the ability to be repaired." I snap then leave the red and gold common room.

I leaned up against the wall feeling tears in my eyes. Now that I looked back on our friendship I saw all of the instances that he had tried to be more than friends. How did I not see this coming. How did everyone see this but me.

"I led him on. I can't believe how horrible I am. Still he likes me. This could ruin the best friendship I have." I whispered wiping my eyes.

_Authors Note: Okay yes it's a new chapter finally. I know it's been forever but I want you all to understand I have had major writers block and have been extremely stressed by grades and I wanted to write more but I thought this was a good ending. Ten points to everyone who got why Violet was upset before Melchior and another ten to those who understand my superhero references (twenty if you didn't have to look them up I did…) After the last fluffy chapter I decided to put something else in…oooooh and there is a little foreshadowing in her although you have to squint really really really hard and know my mind to see it XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please please please review so I know if people are still reading_


	20. The Duel and The Threat

Exams were drawing nearer and every moment we had the Knights Templar, as we had become known around the school, spent our nights in either gryfinddor tower or the library studying. Even the twins who normally had little care for school related actions were studying.

That was how we were found on the night of "The Incident" as it has come to be known in the school. Not that it really was much but at that time it seemed so massive at the time. Nobody knows what really happened, nobody but us knights and the purists.

Remus left before sundown saying he wasn't feeling well, he was really the only one who could teach the defence information we needed so we decided to go down to the library and study up for history which we knew was going to be hard because very few of us could actually stay awake in that class.

Half way down the corridor we see them a mixed group of slytherin and ravenclaw first and second years with Malfoy and the Black bitch. We just went to pass them ignoring them like we usually did. We did not want trouble and we did not need it. The purist, as we called them, could rot in hell for all any of us could care. What we couldn't pass up though was the terrified Hufflepuff cowering against the wall.

"Malfoy! Are you too afraid of people your own size you have to pick on first years." I snap angrily putting my hand in my pocket on my wand.

"Why if it isn't the baby weed sticking up for the other worthless mudbloods in the school." Belatrix said coming up to me putting her wand to my chest. "Now what do we do with weeds if we want our garden to grow!"

"We pluck them so they stop taking up valuable space." A pug nosed boy said glaring at me.

"Excellent. You hear that weed. You shouldn't be here you should be plucked out of this school."

"Shouldn't that also go for the two who went looking for and couldn't find little muggle girls." I hiss out.

"Why you cheeky wanker!" she yelled.

Her wand drew back and she made a sudden slashing movement but I jumped out of the way in time except the heal of my foot which erupted in purple flames that were extinguished almost immediately. In that split second chaos erupted and we were tossing jinxes back and forth in the corridor. Red, green and blue flashed around us as we dodged and countered. The purist were using spells we had never heard of the colours darker and more sinister as pieces of walls were disintegrating. I lost sight of everyone as Black chased me. Fighting back against her was never an option, she was a seventh year and she worked with some powerful wizard who wanted to kill all muggleborns. I was terrified this woman really was trying to kill me but she refused to use the ultimate curse.

"Poor little weed's got no where to run no where to hide." She said in a simpering baby voice as she backed me into a corner.

My foot was in so much pain that I could no longer put weight on it even if I was able to run. I kneeled down crying waiting for her to finish me off and she grabbed me.

"No this won't be any fun little weed. Get stronger my lord won't like it but you are different you are interesting. You have a fire in you to prove yourself. Something none of our purebloods have. The sorting hat put you in ravenclaw but you are a slytherin and I want a real duel with you. I want you to raise up above everyone and when I kill you it'll be after I take everything else from you when you've finally tasted desperation true desperation. I'll show everyone what a mudblood can achieve and yet how they will never be better than us and I won't kill you with a wand." She whispered in my ear. "No mudbloods don't deserve that." She growled pulling out a knife with my old ribbon attached to it. Bloodstains covered the blade and hilt. "Mudblood deserve to go out like this by a knife screaming in agony stab after stab healing and reapplying the stabs until you're begging for death for it all to end and then…then it still won't happen. Then I will hand you over to the men who don't get much fun and when they are finished you will be a bloody corpse." She whispered drawing the knife along my arm the jagged edges making a deep bloody cut.

She turned and skipped away giggling gleefully. I stumbled back over to my friends. The curses had stopped and they were standing there with the purists and I saw the little cowering hufflepuff girl on the ground still breathing.

"What…"

"Three confundus charms at once to the head." Regulas said sounding a bit sick.

"Who…"

"Your boyfriend, Lucius, and me." He whispered looking like he was going to be sick.

"Here's the story…" I say softly. "I came up to you for no reason insulted Black and jinxed him for fun you replied we got into a fight we don't know whose spell hit her." I say softly.

"Vi we can't lie!" Melchior said.

"We are lying what will the teachers do if they find out the truth and I don't trust Bellatrix or Lucius to tell the truth or try to spin it so it's all our fault. It is my fault for starting it I will take the responsibility and her. Remember this next time this could get you kicked out of school! What were you thinking what were you going to do? What do you think Bellatrix or Malfoy was going to do!" I yelled at the group of purists. "Tell me do you even know who she is…this is a Greengrass isn't she supposedly one of you! Regulas you stay with me you guys all leave they won't know for sure who was in this fight so you don't have to lie except by omission."

As everyone clears out I lean against a wall feeling sick to my stomach and very faint. Regulas comes over to me and sits next to me taking my arm.

"Bells did quite a number on you didn't she…"

"It isn't as bad as it looks."

"Yes it is. I've been cut by it too." He said softly healing it. "One learns to brew blood replenishing potions quite well when you're around her." He said handing me a vial.

"Why are you being nice to me."

"Because I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being on this side."

"Then why stay?"

"Once you're in you're in for life. You can't wash this away. Besides Siri would kill me if I became a mudblood sympathiser."

"He's friends with me and my sister."

"You misunderstand me. I know you see him as a jackass and truth is that he really is but what he does, he truly makes life easier for me. I don't have to worry about living up to him everything I do seems perfect with a screw up like him to compare me to."

"That makes sense. Everyone is judged here it seems not by who they are but by who there family is or isn't. I just want to be Violet…"

"Make that for yourself then. Come on a girl who taunts Bells has to be something else even if she is a worthless mudblood."

I smiled at him and we stood up as we heard teacher running towards us for our punishment.

"Is that it. So you just were jinxing each other and it got too far." Leslie said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." I said having omitted some parts not wanting to frighten the younger girl. "Regulas and I got two months detention when school starts back up and I lost 100 points he lost 25."

I looked up at the sky nervously thinking about what Bellatrix said to me. I needed to distance myself from now on. She was coming after me and she would do it through people I truly cared for.

**AN:**Okay it's been nearly a year since I uploaded a chapter the reason being writers block and grades again but I have had some inspiration for this and decided to give you a chapter and try starting this up again. So I realised a few paragraphs in that it was pretty much in past tense and I decided to just go with it and have her kind of remembering/telling the story to Leslie. Bellatrix threat major forshadowing and I like how I wrote it I feel like that's my best part of the chapter and I feel like Regulas was never truly the pure blooded fanatical that his brother made him out to be also shoot me for saying this but sirius is growing on me the knights templar are christian knights and some see them as bad guys some see them as good which is what I wanted to point out with her group of friends it can go either way if you look at it from the right angle and lastly why she made up the story. She knew punishment would mean nothing to malfoy her boyfriend was upset about it as was regulas and something like that could really ruin someone's life she also felt guilty because she was the one who taunted bellatrix into attacking and 10 points to the person who knows what the attack was. I hope you liked this chapter and that it slightly makes up for my long absence. Also I was done with her first year she will have a second year bits and pieces of a third and then I'll probably time skip to the war


	21. Train Rides and Questions

"Come on Leslie we're going to be so late!" I say running with my luggage cart.

We hopped on the train just moments before it started to leave. I felt so excited starting my second year this one with considerably less drama now that Malfoy and the Black bitch were out of the school.

"Violet you're sure I'm really meant to be here?" she said nervously holding the 6 inch wand tight in her grip.

"I know you Leslie and you're going to be an amazing witch." I said with a bright smile.

She smiled back laying her head on my lap as my friends came into our compartment taking a seat. Mel kissed my cheek sitting next to me. Our relationship was still strained from our little tiff in the Gryffindor Common Room.

All of us talked as the train took off toward the school, I was looking out the window drifting in and out of the conversations about brooms and quidditch that I still could not follow. If it were my choice I'd never go on a broom, highly unsafe contraptions.

"Aww look at the ickle Knights, recruiting a new mudblood into your ranks." A male voice came from the door.

"Leave us alone Andy." Melchior snapped already having his wand trained on his twin.

"Aww threatened by my masculinity." He said smirking.

"Is that why he has a girlfriend and you don't." Sara snapped.

"It won't last for very long." He said as if he knew something no one else did.

"Andrew leave now." Melchior growled in a strained tone.

"Whatever you want."

"What was that about?" Gideon asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it…no not even with you Vi." He said gruffly.

"I'm going to go change into my robes." I say simply getting up.

The other two girls got up as well and we headed to Lily's compartment to change my mind still on what Andrew had said.

"Sara…do you think Mel cheated on me?" I asked nervously.

"Why would you think that?"

"Those comments and we haven't been in a good place for a while now."

"Mel wouldn't cheat on you I know it."

I hug her tightly smiling a bit feeling better knowing Sara could read people pretty well. I didn't remember or realise though that she was a very accomplished liar as well.

**AN: I am back again Jeeze long time again I need to stop doing this. Well updates about me as if you care, I'm doing better in classes and am in a new class in my College called Preschool Practicum and am working in a preschool once a week for a while so if I do keep updating regularly which I am hoping to do I may end up slipping into simpler language, and my writing tone overall might sound a little condescending to you the reader and if that happens I'm sorry but I have yet to find a way to teach a preschooler in a tone that doesn't sound condescending. Anyway this is a filler chapter and I'm hoping to get another one up tonight or tomorrow. Yes forshadowing also for the person who asked me to find a way for these two to break up, that has been the plan all along spoiler but they will this was a sweet innocent relationship to help shape her character and keep her in her age group instead of hanging around Lily and Sev constantly. Bad things are going to start up soon really bad, and nobody has yet guessed who Leslie is, I will not change anything about what happens except the name if it offends people I hope it won't but it could and if it offends you feel completely free to yell at me I won't take it personally but I will not change what happens to anyone I have distinct timelines in my head and I will try not to change canon as much as possible only one person's future will truly be changed but James and Lily will still die, Sirius will still go to Azkaban, Fabian and Gideon will die Sev and Lily's friendship will be torn apart. Harry will go to live with Petunia who will marry Vernon and wizards and witches. So if you think any of those MAJOR plotlines will change you are very very wrong. I hope you have been enjoying it and I hope you stay through the darker times of her character and the story soon enough will start getting darker the war is on everyone. **


	22. The Darkness Comes

School was passing by quickly this year it was already the end of September and I was immersed in my schoolwork once again. Not like the last year though I still remembered to eat even though at times I tried to convince myself that I could skip a meal to study. Melchior and I were still very cordial and polite to each other and it worried me.

"Vi could you help me with the Goblin Wars?" Lesley asked me softly.

"Of course." I said letting the small Hufflepuff sit at my side.

She was not assimilating to life well here she was homesick and I could see it every time I looked at her. I helped her to understand the basic principles and when she left I headed for the grounds to talk with Professor Sprout.

"Oh Hello Ms Evans, was there something about the lesson that you didn't understand?"

"No ma'am actually this is about one of your first years."

"Is something wrong…did you and the Black boy get into another argument?"

"No nothing like that, it's Lesley she's like my little sister and she's feeling really homesick."

"There's nothing I can do about that young lady."

"I just thought…maybe you could let her go home to her family this weekend I know it's not normal but I've seen other parents come and take their kid for the weekend and I think it's highly unfair that some students can't because their parents can't come here."

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you ma'am" I say smiling back.

I run back in and down to the hufflepuff common room to tell Lesley, who was extremely excited. I hugged her then headed up to my common room rolling my eyes as I passed a supplies closet hearing the sounds of some happy couple snogging.

I smirk devilishly as I heard one person be pushed up against the door and cast a quiet alohamora unlocking the previously locked door causing the occupants to tumble out. My smirk turned into a look of disbelief as I saw Melchior without a shirt on looking up at me.

"Melly." I whisper softly.

"Vi…this…isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you were cheating on me with some some…" I started saying.

I looked at the girl he was snogging and was taken aback to find it wasn't a girl at all but instead a third year Gryffindor boy. I looked between the two composing myself I couldn't freak out I wouldn't let myself.

"How long…"

"Since the middle of June."

"Four months."

"Vi…"

"DON'T VI ME YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME NANCY FOR FOUR MONTHS! HAVE THE DECENCY TO BREAK UP WITH ME FIRST!" I screamed.

"I didn't want to see that look on your face…I loved you I still do."

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT!"

"I love you Vi but not how a man loves a woman…I thought I was…it would be easier if I was but I'm just not sexually attracted to you."

"How long have you known that…"

"Easter Break. How was I supposed to deal with you looking at me like I'm dirt because I'm 'some Nancy' like you're looking at me now."

"Oh so I'm supposed to respect you because you cheated on me!"

"Vi."

"Don't Vi me I'm not your Vi anymore I don't care what you do or who you do it with as long as you respect me enough to fucking tell me but you didn't."

I didn't listen as I ran up to Gryffindor Common Room needing my big sister. She didn't question me just held me as I cried sending Mary down to tell everyone no I wasn't okay no I didn't want to talk about it and to leave me alone for a while.

"He cheated on me Lily…with another boy."

She just hugged me tighter kissing the top of my head. She was stroking my hair lovingly as I started to calm down enough that when I heard a racket I got up still a little shaky and walked down the stairs to see what was going on Lily at my side with an arm wrapped around my waist.

"I should kill you for what you did to Little Lily!" Sirius yelled James holding his best friend back. "Does she know what you two were doing?! Little Lily has been nothing but a model girlfriend and you pull this shit.

"I knew Sirius leave him alone." I said in a defeated voice.

"Lit…Violet." Sirius said looking at me and rushing over to hug me tightly. "I should rip him apart."

"Calm down please Sirius." I whispered getting upset again.

"We could do worse…tell Snivley" James said with a smirk.

"Don't please don't tell him I'll be fine." I said still caring about him even if I was still very angry.

"Vi…"

"Stop now. I can't take you right now, we'll get through this but I can't trust you again, we will never be as close as we were before we dated."

"You'd still be friends with this jackass."

"Not now, not for a while but he meant so much to me he's done so much for me I can't just cut him out of my life."

The Black boy picked me up hugging me tightly and I clung to his robes crying into it. He rubbed my back and I heard Melchior leaving for our common room. Sirius sat on the couch with me as I cried myself out.

It didn't take long to get around to my friends what happened and they immediately started shunning him. I tried to put a smile on my face and pretend it didn't happen but I still cried myself to sleep at night the ring on a chain he got me for Christmas sitting on my bedside table.

"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving." Lesley asked holding my hand.

"Go you've been missing your family for so long. Besides I'm fine with what happened, we weren't going to last."

"Still cheating on you…only a wanker would do that."

"Please just let it go like I have. Okay I haven't but still I can't get over it if everyone keeps bringing it up. My boyfriend cheated on me it happens all the time can we please just find something else to talk about."

"We're just worried about you Little Lily." Peter said putting his hand on my shoulder making me smile.

"Thank you Peter." I said hugging him then finished up my lunch. "Now lets get you to the train Lesley."

She smiled happily getting up as I walked with her and Lily to Professor Sprout. We weren't able to go to the station with her so I just hugged her waving her off. I went back in and headed for the dungeons to talk to Slughorn about practicing potions this weekend.

I spent all of Saturday and Sunday in the potions lab to get my potions back to an acceptable level for me. I was just about finished with a shrinking potion when professor Dumbledore came in.

"Ms. Evans I must speak with you…now."

"Of course Professor." I said adding the final ingredient then turning the flame on low.

"Your friend…Ms. Molseed…she isn't coming back to Hogwarts."

"But she loves being a witch."

"No my dear girl…she's…something happened earlier today."

"What do you mean something happened. Is she all right? Did her parents not allow her to come back?"

"No she's not all right. She is no longer with us."

"No she's fine. I know she's fine! You're a liar!"

"Ms. Evans…"

"Lesley can't be, she's just 11!"

"I'm sorry my dear."

"How?"

"She was stabbed multiple times." He said after a few moments.

"Stabbed…"

He just nodded putting a hand on my head and I ran out of the room how could my little sister be dead. She was dead because of me, because I insisted that she go home. I knew immediately it was Bellatrix but there was no proof. I tripped over my own two feet landing on the unforgiving stone floor my knees scraped I curled up crying.

"Evans!" a voice said running up to me.

"Evans talk to me what happened."

"You're cousin killed her! She was just a little girl and now she's dead! She just wanted to see her family!"

Regulas's eyes widened and he turned knowing nothing he did could help. I heard a swishing of robes a minute later and two spindly arms picked me up holding me close. A long fingered hand rubbing my back his deep voice making soft hushing sounds.

"It'll get better…never okay but better." The fifth year whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Why are we involved in this war…we're just children…she was 11 what could she do tickle someone to death."

"The Dark Lord was afraid of what she would become."

"No it wasn't you know who, it was just that Black Bitch she promised she'd torture me." I whisper out.

He sighed rocking me a bit.

"Snively stealing little girls."

"Shut it Black." He snapped.

"Little Lily." James said coming up to him putting a hand on my head.

Severus let James take me and I could hear a whispered conversation probably Severus explaining what happened. James nodded and started carrying me up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We're all here for you Little Lily and you're going to be sleeping in our common room with most of your friends tonight…you need it." He said in a soothing voice.

I hug him tightly as he sets me on the couch to go and get Fabian and Gideon.

**An: I told you it was going to get dark and fast. This was always going to happen…well I decided to make Mel cheat but even that has meaning far deeper than what you read right now. Lesley was always going to die. She was a real girl who died in 1965 and the way she died in my story is how she actually died like I said if you feel like this is offensive to the girl then yell at me and I will change her name maybe her appearance but this death is important for the growth of Violet. Severus and James were playing nice because there was an emotionally fragile and shattered girl that they both cared about. Sirius called her Violet because he does understand a time to be serious….funny I made a pun. I don't know if Hogwarts ever let people go home but I feel like they would have if the child is that upset but after she was killed I think they disallowed the practice. Violet still cares a lot about Melchior and thats why she tries not to have people be angry at him. She finds it their business and also she blames herself. Melchior was always going to be gay I actually was going to have a long standing flirtation going on with Fabian but I don't know if I will do that now. I hope you liked the chapter and if you have any questions about things you don't understand or critisims of my writing send me a message or leave me a review.**


	23. Days Weeks Months Oh How Time Flies

The months pass without me really noticing my entire being in a daze. Petty sent me the newspaper article after I begged her and I keep rereading it. I try to find something to tie the crime to Bellatrix but all the clue point to it being a man that murdered my friend.

Christmas break was approaching quickly and I couldn't go home. I was afraid of my friends leaving. What if she wanted to kill them? I couldn't let her do that. I constantly was in the library with musty old books trying to find some way to defend everyone, some way to fight her.

Regulas supplied me with a few books on dark curses. Some of which did unspeakable things but I didn't care. I just wanted Bellatrix to suffer I hated her and her Dark Lord who seemed to like nothing more than to tell people their place and hurt those they perceived under them.

I went up to go to sleep tumbling into a troubled sleep. Lucius Malfoy was holding me a spell keeping me from moving as she tortured Lesley until she begged for death and only then did she begin using that knife stabbing the tiny girl splatters of blood covering her.

I woke up screaming and ran into the lavatory throwing up. I couldn't take much more of these dreams they came every night and they were getting worse and worse. I splashed cold water on my face and pulled my uniform on. I head to the Great Hall sitting at the Ravenclaw table by myself. I couldn't chance being around anyone, I couldn't let anyone else be hurt the way Lesley was.

"Things happen Vi." Melchior's soft voice came as he sat next to me.

"She warned me, the day of the incident she warned me." I said softly

"She's crazy and Lesley was a muggleborn…someone was going to attack her sometime."

"I'm afraid Mel…I just have this feeling that everyone's going to die before this war ends."

"People will die…it's war but You Know Who will not win, we have Dumbledore on our side."

"I've missed you Melly." I said hugging him lovingly.

"I really am sorry Vi."

"I know you are but I still can't forgive you completely."

"I know. Can we be friends again I miss talking with you."

I smiled and nodded.

"I can't promise that you can be friends with everyone else again, they were angrier with you than I was."

"I know…I just needed my best friend back." He said sweetly

"You aren't my best friend anymore Mel. You do know that."

"I know. I'll take what I can get."

I smiled sweetly and finished my breakfast before going over to the Gryffindor table. I was still worried but I couldn't let her get to me. I couldn't let her know she was winning. I'd pretend to be happy and healed but I was still going to get her back. She would not get away with killing my little sister.

Fabian grinned pulling me on his lap tickling me.

"We're glad to have our Little Lily back." James said grinning.

"I'm glad to be back." I said with a small smile.

I headed off to the lake sitting under the beech tree as I read a book on dark magic with one of my fantasy dust covers on it. I heard someone take a seat next to me, and a hand pull the book from me.

"You shouldn't be reading this type of thing." Sev's silky voice said in my ear.

"Look whose talking." I snap knowing I couldn't pretend around him.

"You are a child Violet."

"I'm nearly 13."

"Reading these books is letting her win."

"I'm just learning."

"How to hurt people."

"Like you do any better you just let them hex Mary, did you know she can't hold things without her hands shaking now. She had Lily sew a small wand holder into her robe for her so she doesn't have to reach for her wand anymore. Me and Lily stayed up for three nights in a row just sewing that into everyone's robes."

"Vi…Letty look at what you have turned into."

"A fighter. Someone who won't be pushed around again. The end justifies the means in my eyes."

"Put the book down just for today. For me." He said pleadingly.

I just nodded and laid down in his lap his hand running through my hair. Even after everything he still had a hold on me he was still able to calm me down and stop me from doing something I was set on doing.

"You're not wearing your ribbon anymore…"

"It's childish. I think I'm just going to cut my hair."

"You've always loved your long hair."

"Everyone changes Sev."

"Don't change too much."

"You won't lose me. We will always be best friends." I whisper holding his hand.

I got up brushing myself off heading inside leaving the book with Sev. I headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room just to see Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter leaving. I just shrug and go up to the room for second year boys sitting on Gideon's bed to study with the twin boys.

**AN: So this is another filler and I think the rest of the hogwarts chapters will be short spurts to show time passing. SThis chapter is very much internalised I wanted to make sure it was obvious she was pulling back and the Mary thing is the same Mary thing from the books I didn't feel like thinking what it might be. I want something to be clear she is almost thirteen a thirteen year old can only handle so much and psychology tells us that the way that a young person feels stress is the same way an adult would and this stress some adults can't handle and she an't handle it the right way either. She wants to kill Bellatrix she wants her to suffer and I'm seriously considering allowing her to use unforgivables but when that time comes you will know it, if that time comes she will be broken with very little hope of repair. Also when she gets older I will switch this story to M it was always going to be M rated and also I will be switching back and forth between first and third person. I want you all to be kept guessing on what she is doing and why but she is delving into a dark part of her psyche.**


	24. Curses and The Black Lake

I was in an empty classroom on the third floor with Regulas. I keep looking at the door nervously.

"Nobody is going to find us Evans now why did you send me that owl."

"Use crucio on me."

"I'm not doing that."

"I'm just a mudblood so use the curse."

"I could get in trouble."

"I won't tell anyone please I need to know how it feels."

"Evans you don't know what you're asking."

"I need to get used to it. Please Black, you're the only one I can trust to do this."

"How do you even know I can use that curse?"

"You're from a dark family."

"No."

"Then other torture curses. I need to know what they feel like and how to use them"

"Evans…fine I know one curse." He said pulling out his wand.

I turned my back closing my eyes gasping in pain as I feel what feels like a whip cracking against my back. I grab the desk as it hits again feeling tears in my eyes. The third time it hit and I could feel myself bleeding the skin torn and my legs give out.

"That's it I'm not doing this again."

"Please."

"If you're really dead set on this we'll work our way up to more. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to get your cousin. I need to be able to fight back while under these spells…to know how they feel to use them properly."

"You're going to kill Bella. That'll be a laugh."

"Don't worry about it just think about it as a way to get some free practice for your curses."

I take off my top and bring out bandages to wrap my now bleeding back up with. Regulas watched stoically.

"Too tight come here." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

He places the wand against my back doing a rudimentary healing spell it still leaving a large scar that still hurt like crazy.

I just pull my shirt back on and leave the room heading up to Gryffindor common room for the study date with the twins. I head up to the second year dorm sitting on their bed ignoring the other Gryffindor boy that was in there staring at me.

"So the swelling solution is used to make things larger."

"How much larger?"

"four times?"

"Three" I say shaking my head.

"Whatever same difference. Look lets go down to the lake and study the plant life." Gideon said standing up.

I just roll my eyes and we go to the lake reading up on the different plant life. I kept looking up at the castle waiting for the fifth years to get out hoping they did well on their defense against the dark arts O.W.L.S.

In about an hour I had grabbed my swimming costume and went back down to swim in the lake. I smiled as the giant squid petting his tentacle.

Within the hour the fifth years started coming out of the castle the mauraders sitting under a tree joking about something that I couldn't here.

"Letty" Lily said hugging me tightly making me smile and I look up to see Sev smiling a bit.

Before I could process it Potter, Black and Petegrew were on him tormenting him and he had called Lily a mudblood making her run away in tears. I didn't even know how to respond to any of it so I just stood up and headed to the Lily's room laying in bed with her letting her vent and cry.

"Worse. He's getting worse Letty and I'm scared."

"What do you expect him to do? Should he stay the naïve scared little kid he was when we met him. He's finding ways to stand up for himself."

"He's hurting people Vi. He's not a good person anymore."

"Everyone hurts people."

"You wouldn't."

I don't say anything just laid my head in her lap.

"You wouldn't try the dark arts or curse people…you're the best of us." She whispered kissing the top of my head

I bit my lip knowing she was wrong I was already learning curses and I had to, I had to kill the Bitchy Black sister. I decided to spend the night with her knowing she needed someone now that she was no longer friends with her oldest friend.


	25. Graduating to Bigger Things

I looked around the school that had been my home for the past seven years. It was nearly time I was leaving the school going out into the real world. I walked into the classroom on the third floor remembering how Regulas taught me my arsenal of dark spells.

_"You sure you're ready for this Evans?"_

_"Just do it Black damn it you have been putting this off nearly the whole year."_

_"Crucio." He whispered hate in his eyes._

_My body felt like it was on fire I couldn't breath and I could hear myself screaming but the pain was so intense that the scream felt disjointed from my actual self like I was listening to Lesley scream. I remembered that this was how she probably felt and I bit my lip hard my body shaking._

_I couldn't let anyone see my weakness, my pain, I had to be flawless. Finally he lifted the spell and I was breathing hard a cold sweat on my body and he kneeled down touching my lip he pulled his hand away showing blood. I bit through my lip but it didn't hurt. Nothing would hurt as much as that curse._

By this time I had been hit with every curse and knew how to cast each of them perfectly. I walked up to the ravenclaw common room and felt my heart wrench as I looked at the couch a burnt mark on it.

_"So how's it going with that new guy you're dating." I said laying on the couch putting my feet in his lap._

_"We're done. He just wanted a quick shag bloody douchebag."_

_"You'll find someone."_

_"The guy I really want won't even look twice at me."_

_"I don't understand what you see in Fabian. I love him but he's an annoying goofball."_

_"Maybe you don't see it because you're bent."_

_"I am not bent I am very much not bent…"_

_"Whatever you say but if you tell me you don't think Fabian is attractive then you've been in the firewhiskey."_

_"Ha ha Mr comedian."_

_He jus smiled rubbing my feet and I moan appreciatively. My body was still in pain from the curses Black was training me with and this one small thing made my entire body feel better._

_"Well look who it is the little mudblood and her bloodtraitor poof." _

_"Elisia why don't you go back to begging to ride a boy who will never touch you?" I growl out._

_"That little poof doesn't even deserve to be related to my beloved Andrew. I feel so bad that his family is even associated with such a disgrace."_

_"Yeah Melchior's the disgrace."_

_"He is and Andrew would love it if I cleansed the bloodline of such a scurge."_

_"What are you…"_

_"Reducto." She screamed pointing her wand at him._

_He jumped out of the way just barely his wand hand getting caught in the blast the audible sound of bones breaking apart made me cringe especially when I saw the mark where he had just been._

I headed down to the grounds seeing the tree shivering remembering what went on in there for seven years.

_"Remus why are you ignoring Black?"_

_"It's none of your business." He snapped._

_"I just…I wanted to know I thought he was your best friend."_

_"A best friend wouldn't do what he did!"_

_"What did he do?"_

_"You don't need to know."_

_"Where did this scar come from?"_

_I moved closer touching the three lines across his face with my finger shut his eyes and I saw him holding back tears._

_"Did you get these last night?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You were sick last night…how could you get them in the hospital wing?"_

_"I just did."_

_"You've been sick a lot lately…once every month."_

_"So."_

_"You've been sick once a month since I met you."_

_"I know."_

_"Last night…last night was a full moon."_

_"So it was."_

I walked to the train holding my wand tightly. I head to the back pulling my long hair into a ponytail. I walk into the compartment and take a seat among the Slytherins.

"Nice of you to join us toy." Andrew said running his finger down my arm.

He moved it to my back making me wince internally as he traced a mark he was very familiar with on my back.

"Entertain us." He growled grabbing my ponytail and forcing me on my knees.

**AN: This story is officially rated M now. I wanted to get out of the rut that Hogwarts became and get into the real meat of the story. This is the main part I thought up. Now if you really are curious about the rest of Violet's education ask questions. Melchior is still alive. That girl was expelled from Hogwarts. Any other questions you have ask and I will try to answer but if it will be revealed and is a major plot point I will tell you that and you will have to wait. Those who review will get a slight preview of what might be happening in the next chapter and now the story is going to be switching point of views between third person and first third will be when I do not want you to know what Violet is thinking, what motivations she might have or what she might be planning. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	26. First Night on the Job

Violet sat in a cold and dank room her face covered with a sheer veil. She was next to a few other girls approximately her age. She listened as the leader kept rapt attention of his followers.

"Tonight we come out of the shadows and show those sympathizers what it truly means to be proud of our heritage and we will do that starting with cleansing the world of this disgusting creature." He yelled revealing a young boy.

The boy was about 12 maybe younger, his eyes flashed with a reckless courage of a Gryffindor.

"Crabbe come here this will be your initiation rite."

A figure stepped forward shrouded in black and started casting the cruiatus curse. The boy screamed out but did not break, not in the hour of torture he was subjected to before Crabbe grew bored and ended him.

"Well done my boy, you may be first to partake in the delicacies I've gathered up here as treats for my followers."

The boy silently went up grabbing the arm of a girl a little bigger than Violet taking her out of the room wordlessly.

"My inner circle you may have first pick but I am quite fond of these little whores do not break them beyond repair."

Violet sat stock still as men came up picking from the different mudbloods taking them to back rooms where the screaming seemed amplified.

She stood in front of the towering and slender death eater removing the mask her green eyes almost dead no expression in them as he took off his own shaggy brown and grey hair framing feral face.

"Such young blood pumping through this body." He growled pressing his nose right below her ear.

He bit her roughly throwing her small body on the bed. Closing her eyes she took a steadying breath. She could not show fear to this beast. She could not let him see the pain in her eyes when he took away the last shred of her purity. Her mind strayed to her first meeting.

_"Regulas what a good lad you are finding a worthless mudblood who knows her place." Came the high pitched voice of arguably one of the strongest wizards in the world._

_"Severus found her my lord I've just trained her." He growled kicking the girls bare calf leaving a bruise. _

_The dark one would of course peer into his follower's mind watching the memories of the youngest Black abusing this young woman in front of him. He looked down and recognized her but not her. He had been trying to recruit her sister a woman who had bested many of his own in fights but had repeatedly turned his generous offers down._

_"Why should I believe you when your sister so often has denied me." He hissed._

_"My sister is prideful, she is headstrong, a true Gryffindor. I am not my sister my lord. I am a Ravenclaw. I am smart enough to see that you will win this war and I know this may be my only chance to survive longer than my eighteenth year." The sixth year said her head down in reverence._

_"Look at me my child." He whispered._

_Coal black eyes met emerald green ones. He was assaulted with her memories, her thoughts. He could see the driven but angry woman. The woman who wanted nothing more than to kill his greatest follower, who felt a burning envy that was slowly turning in to hatred for her sister for holding the heart of the man she loved. He came back out when he came upon an obvious fantasy the girl held not needing to see what she thought of the wiry Slytherin in his ranks. To her credit she blushed but did not lose eye contact leaving it up to him to probe her mind further for thoughts of betrayal._

_"You are not your sister. I cannot trust you completely with your hatred of one of my most trusted members but I can give you a place among the worthless mudbloods. If you prove yourself you may become like the werewolves that is the closest you will ever get to being a full member." _

_"What does this membership entail my lord." Came her soft but strong alto._

_"You are a toy for all of my followers to take part in. That is of course when you come of age." He said with a smirk. "Do you wish to take the mark of toy." _

_"Any mark from you my lord is an honor." She whispered._

_Laying on her stomach he lifted her shirt to show the smooth skin of her back. He blazed a dark mark into the skin there. A mark that would burn when around his followers who wished to have her and she had to obey it no matter what or the burning would become worse. She did not scream even though the pain of it on mounted being worse than that of a muggle tattoo in the same area and immediately she felt the burning._

_She looked up at the few members there her eyes turning to Regulas seeing he was the one causing it and she went over to him. "How do you want this sir." She said in a small subservient tone as the man grabbed her chin length hair roughly._

_"Show them what it means to be a toy." He growled out._

_Her deft fingers released him and without a word she took him in her mouth not looking at him a sign that she was not worthy to do so. The girl was young but she had done this a few times and within minutes she took her mouth on him the white sticky liquid around her lips dripping onto her robe unable to swallow it all. The burning finally stopped and the man backhanded her as if she was nothing._

She was taking out of her reverie when she felt the much older man mount her and she stared into his eyes. She could feel the marks he left on her skin. Deep gouges around her hips and more than a few of his bite marks were bleeding but she made no sign to show pain. She had had the cruciatous curse on her multiple times this pain was nothing. Not wincing she felt the man swiftly take her maidenhead sucking the blood from one of her marks.

She gasped out not expecting the pleasure she felt from him. She had heard from those before her that men do not bother with their pleasure but this one changed positions multiple times to offer her more enjoyable ways going deeper into her newly non virgin body. Never once did she lose eye contact as they both reached the crescendo of the act at the same time.

"You girl will be my own when the time comes." He growled leaving the girl after biting her neck once again.

Getting up after he left she pulled a dress on and combed out the growing curls. She had a family dinner with her sister and her husband to get to. Both her sisters had news to share with the girl and she already knew what it was. It would be impossible to be anything else, but she chuckled at the thought of it being at the same time.

Exiting she headed to her eldest sister's house. She would not enjoy this night. Not with both husbands at each other's throats about everything. Vernon after all abhorred magic and…well everyone but Petunia hated Vernon.

AN: so sorry god damn I can't believe how much time has passed I just had tones of college work I procrastinated on and freaked myself out. Well no matter this chapter is here thanks to EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918 who showed interest and made me feel good about writing again I realise some things were confusing in the last chapter so I tried to clear up the biggest question. What the fuck was she doing at the end if I need to explain more I will but I will not explain any of their actions just yet Violet did use protection no there will not be a pregnancy unless I will it and I do not yet. The man who took her was greyback if you couldn't tell and yes petunia and lily are pregnant. I thought until Lily went into hiding she would try to keep up with both sisters and after petunia refuses to go to her house. I'm trying to keep with correct timelines but I might be a year off with Violet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter send me some feedback and I'll love you forever


End file.
